War For Arus
by Talon3
Summary: Five GA members arrive on planet Arus to help the princess and save her world. It is about all of them growing up and coming to terms with who they are as they make a difference on Arus. There will puppy dog loves at first, but that will eventually change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Voltron nor the charters and so forth.

A lot will be AU. Although I will be taking a bit from the different Voltron verses. The ages will be changed. At first: IE Pidge is fifteen, Allura is sixteen and Larmina is eleven. When Vince and Daniel arrive they will be two years younger than Larmina.

I am also going to try and show different dynamics and personalities of each. I know that I will be stretching it a bit. But hopefully it will all come together in the end.

Also I will update when I can. But critiques are really nice. Thank you. And my other writings I am on a writer's block with them. Please forgive me.

I will pair them up with different people eventually. Let's see if you can guess.

Sky Marshal Paul Everett, a Kentucky man, who happened to be 71, sat in his office that had boxes scattered everywhere as he was in the middle of packing. He had a glass of Kentucky whiskey that he happened to be nursing.

After the graduation of this class he was retiring. Or being retired really.

Being forced to retire after years of dedicated service was bad enough. But it got worse when he was being put out to pasture like some horse by Wade.

Wade who wanted power and with the job of Sky Marshal had that. He used favors, promises, manipulation, had friends and allies in high places, then came the threats and even blackmail to get what he wanted. Now he had it.

There was one last mission that would have reaching impacts on the future. He would make sure that Wade had nothing to do with it. It was too important to let that madman stick his fingers in the mission.

The Drule Empire with it's ruthless father and son of King Zarkon and Prince Lotor was starting to get out of control and needed to be stopped. Because once they got control of Arus the milky way galaxy would eventually follow.

Everett decided to send a delegation or five military advisors to help the orphaned Princess Allura of Arus, who just turned 16. After the security of the planet was taken care of, with their diverse backgrounds they could help rebuild the planet.

The number was far too little to draw any attention. And they would be under strict orders not to be on the offensive for a year. Just defensive to help protect the planet so that it could rebuild.

At least it could rebuild, while another planet of Pollux was just a small resistance of almost no hope that consisted of guerrillas led by their 19 year old Princess Romelle, Allura's cousin.

She lived very meanly with her 'troops' sharing rations, hard times and she stopped being a royal and became a soldier and a commander. Her troops loved and respected her because she didn't ask them to do anything that she herself would not do. The war had hardened and aged her beyond her years. With all that she had witnessed and been a part of.

Her ten year old brother, Bandor, was on earth or in sanctuary. He was given diplomatic immunity right when he arrived at age five. The Princess was able to get him off the planet of Pollux right before she was captured by the Drules when she was fourteen. She escaped a year later. Her father and older brother, were not so lucky.

The five happened to be the best of the best. He decided not to send the seasoned veterans, but newly graduated troops out of the academy. Those individuals that would actually think and follow what they knew to be right, before anyone or Wade got his clutches on them and turned them into mindless robots for his own army.

He started to go through the handpicked files while sitting back in his chair. All of the young men happened to be the best in their fields of expertise.

Keith Kogane who just graduated first in his class happened to be twenty, Asian decent, cleaned cut, was always at the top of his class, never missed on any of his classes, a terrific pilot, a brilliant strategist, and could be counted on to do the right thing as he was honor bound. He was brought up by his grandfather, a great aunt, a younger brother, three cousins, an aunt and an uncle who all lived in the same house while growing up. He lost his father to a heart attack at age ten and his mother to cancer when he was six.

He also spent all of his spare time learning or studying then came his training unless he got a call by one or both of his two friends to go and get them out of jail. The reason why he became friends with them was a contradiction in terms. Something must have happened though no one talked about it. But they all did take their loyalty toward their friends seriously.

The guy had almost no vices. He had never been drunk, that anyone knew of. He would never take drugs of any kind, not even medicines. He was perfect or so it seemed. Except for his temper which he has always worked all of his life to control. He always believed in strict discipline.

Everett hoped that this command that he was giving him would loosen him up a bit. The guy needed to as he had the attitude of a dead fish at times. The poor guy hardly even dated let alone looked at anyone with interest and the dates he was always set up on, usually by Lance or Sven. The only thing that he looked on with any kind of emotion was reading some kind of book or his martial arts.

His two other friends on the other hand were trying to outdo each other with who could go out with the most girls. Sven Holgerson would only look at his career and confessed more than once he didn't have time for a relationship. He was either doing a great balance of dating or studying.

While Lance McClain was the most notorious skirt chaser in the whole academy. No girl or woman was safe.

Not even daughters, sisters and other relations of the instructors, even the higher ups of the military and diplomats. So when his two granddaughters came to visit, he sent both McClain and Holgerson on an assignment to Gamma 5. He then had Kogane and Garrett act as their tour guides.

McClain and Holgerson both had spent more than a few nights in jail because of bar fights of different kinds or some other reason. Of course Kogane had to go and bail them both out.

Sven Holgerson happened to be a tall, twenty one year old Norwegian navigator extraordinaire who graduated from the academy last year and was so good at being a navigator that the head Navigator instructor kept him on at the Space Academy as an instructor for another year. Strong, deliberate, quiet, stubborn and resourceful.

He happened to be at the top of survival training. His piloting was so good, that he almost beat out McClain. His battle tactics were brilliant, but that was mainly due to him being a champion chess player.

He graduated at the head of his class, like Kogane did as he did take his classes seriously, but did not go overboard in his studies. He was right in the middle of Keith Kogane and Lance McClain.

He had vices yes. Card playing, cursing although in his native tongue, smoking, his vodka, and women. His attitude was that he happened to be quiet, had a temper but more times than not he was able to control it. Then if his temper got out of control, very bad things were about to happen. Well, Both him and McClain both had that particular problem.

Lanky and tall, Lance McClain happened to be a twenty year old devil may care pilot with the attitude of heads I win and tails you loose. Or it appeared as though he was certain to best pilot in the entire galaxy.

He was brilliant, impatient, dogged and had the disagreeable habit of not caring what the enemy did but it scared everyone else. Lance would go charging head first into situations without thinking. Which was both an asset and a liability.

As with Holgerson, he loved gambling of any kind, smoking, drinking, women no matter what they looked like, horses and fights. He also could curse with the worst of them. He, Garrett and Holgerson also shared a love of football, both world and American, baseball, basketball and hockey were just some of the many sports they would engage in and watch.

Keith Kogane always stopped and thought about what to do and what was the worse the enemy would do in short he would hesitate, Sven Holgerson liked to compare life to chess and compare what he would do to chess moves and life. They both had also a lot of patience, something Lance didn't have a lot of.

Lance happened to be very personable and had a lot of friends and acquaintances who were than willing to help him out or do favors for him. There was hardly anyone that met him that didn't like him. Even the most strict of instructors had to admire him. But even though he did not show up for some of his classes, he still passed them with flying colors. His instructors could only imagine how great he would done if he had bothered to show up and attempt to actually try.

Speaking of flying, his flight instructors could actually learn something from him. Lance was always coming up with new moves and seemed to know how to fly before he entered the flight simulator. Which drove his instructors almost mad. No one enjoyed teaching him when it came to flying.

Lance also happened to be a whiz at survival training. He was a crack shot with all of the hunting he did as a kid down in Alabama. His shooting was so good, he also was a skeet shooting champion. And also would spend a lot of time hiking, camping, and survival camps when growing up.

He also had almost no temper problems but when his temper gave way look out. With his Irish temper when it erupted and a very Scottish way of payback it was wise not to cross him or his friends, since he had no family left and his friends were it. He was also very loyal, forgiving, pragmatic, and had some of the best luck that anyone could possibly have.

He could smooth talk almost anyone, and knew it to. Lance also happened to be egotistical, cocky, at times vain and had a roguish southern charm, being from Mobile, Alabama, that made almost all of the ladies swoon. And he also could read people like a book and at times and while he was good natured he could see people for how they really were, more so than the others.

The problem was that while Keith took things too seriously, Lance happened to be just the opposite and was carefree, which drove Keith up the wall not to mention that he was Lance's roommate. Keith was sure that he was paired with Lance as some kind of sick joke.

Lance also had attention deficit hyperactive disorder. He could hardly sit still except when it came to flying. Even when he flew he through the book out the window, literally. Or rather burned it.

Not to mention he happened to be the biggest skirt chaser around. Loved playing cards, drank straight whiskey, smoked and got into more bar fights than anyone he knew of. It was no wonder that him and Sven were good friends. And it was a wonder that Keith were friends with either of them.

Lance reminded Everett of himself when he was younger. Only McClain was a bit more out of control. Maybe a bit of responsibility could even him out. And he stopped being so damn crazy when it came to flying and fighting.

That kid would probably out distance even Keith Kogane if he survived. And if he did not step on too many toes. But he probably would. He also had a habit of being too blunt, direct and in your face.

Lance also loved playing his guitar as did Pidge, and Hunk. Sven played any type of music on the piano. Pidge could also play the drums as well. There were times that all four of them would jam together at a local bar for kicks and to relieve stress.

At only 5'4" and very skinny, Darrell "Pidge" Stoker from Balto happened to be a computer genius. There nothing that he couldn't hack into. And he was only fifteen.

He hacked his way into every top secret computer system in the galaxy at the age of seven. And that was where he got into trouble with the Galactic Alliance at age twelve. They found out what he was doing for fun and convinced his parents they could straighten him out if he were allowed to attend the academy. The reason behind it, the GA wanted him on their side instead of someone else getting a hold of him and using him for nefarious purposes. They gave their permission and the rest was history.

Since he was rarely away from the computer, his parents thought that enrolling him in aikido, kung fu and karate classes when he turned nine would keep him away from the computer and out of trouble. Well that was a slight miscalculation to the extreme. He used his knowledge and new found skills to sneak into top secret facilities.

He happened to be quiet, logical, introverted, clear headed, methodical and at times very devious. Particularly when he played his practical jokes.

Last year, him and Lance, who loved jokes as much as him, were challenged to a contest of who could play the best practical joke by Sven and Hunk. Without knowing, they both targeted Wade.

The _poor _guy did not know what hit him and who the culprits were. Served the idiot right. Everett grinned while lifting his glass of Kentucky whiskey and saluted them both.

To be fair though Everett was the unknown official judge via computer. Although neither knew it. The both of them were so good he had declared it to be a draw.

That did not stop either of them. That goaded them both on as both were out to prove who was the best. No one was beyond reach for the both either of them. Whether it be newbie's, graduate students or instructors, no one was safe.

Although both found that the best people to hit were those who went ballistic after the jokes. Keith really lost his temper more than once with both Pidge and Lance. If they played a joke or two on Hunk or Sven; Hunk just shrugged it off and Sven just lifted his right eyebrow and gave a little smirk and at times retaliated, so they were left alone as they were no fun to play jokes on.

Unless an unofficial practical joke war was declared between Holgerson, McClain and Stoker. Much to Keith's chagrin. As it was him that they usually targeted.

The other people within a ten mile radius were fair game. It did not matter who they were or their occupation. Anyone they came into contact with on a daily basis was fair play. The academy was never going to be the same without them in it.

Pidge also knew a bit about medicinal science, although his brother, Chip was the real genius in that department as he was a chemist. But he excelled at technology of any kind. He also loved head banging music and happened to be a very good pilot.

He was temperamental about his computer system. No one could work on any of his projects without him there. Everything had to be done just so. Because everyone else was not right like he happened to be about computers.

He happened to be a private person about his private life and was very much paranoid about the press and thought that if he killed them all there would be news from Hell before breakfast. Which was opposite of his dorm mate, Hunk Garret, who shrugged everything off.

Hunk Garret happened to be medium height, stocky twenty years old Nebraskan and strong as an ox and also called the gentle giant. His good humor and disposition and easy going attitude made him feel like everyone's brother.

Hunk loved anything that happened to do with vehicles of any kind and was a genius at them. He loved tools, car shows, races, demolition derbies, monster trucks rallies, ships and planes. Anything that moved or the engines behind them.

He also loved going to junk yards. One time he was planning on taking his date on a romantic picnic to a junk yard, until Keith, Lance, Pidge and Sven talked him out of it. He took her to an observatory and had a picnic under the stars. It was all of the guys ideas. Hunk thanked them the next day once he returned from his date.

He was one of the very few people that could take any type of vehicle apart and put it back together and could update or add to it that would make the engineers green with envy. His first car was one that he put together himself at the age of fourteen and tricked out to his own specifications.

He had loads of common sense and down to earth but was very naive at times thinking the best of any person which that led to serious problems. Where his major friends would help him out of. He was shy at times, mostly around girls. He just didn't know at times what to say around them.

He was a sentimentalist who got his feelings hurt easily. His friends were very protective over him for that reason alone. McClain, Stoker, Holgerson and Kogane all took on some individuals that ganged up on Garrett back in his first year. That group of upper classmen never bothered him again.

He happened to a very talented chef and a good thing too, he loved to eat almost anything. And loved both cooking shows, cook books and motor magazines.

His patience happened to be legendary. For instance, he would go fishing and sit for hours just concentrating on one particular spot or just thinking and did not even know the whole day had passed.

He alone of all of his friends was in a long term relationship for a long while, at the time when the others were busy studying or flirting, just dating for fun or carousing around. But that one ended badly as his girlfriend decided to have a career instead of pursing the relationship that just ended the week before.

His friends had to help him home from the bar after that catastrophe as he got drunk easily, even though the size of him. So leaving from this area would be good for him.

Everett smiled and put down their folders. There was another reason that he chose these young men, at least four of them would make good candidates for marriage when it came to the princess.

By Arusian law, she had to be married at age twenty one. If she did not, her council would choose out a man for her. There were not too many good candidates for the poor girl to choose from as all of the good ones were taken or unavailable.

Most were spoiled princes, tyrannical kings, stuffy noblemen, powerful rulers and overly ambitious politicians who wanted her for her power, money and her beauty she had. They only looked at her as a means to an end.

If she married one of those boys he could make sure that the alliance had Arus firmly in it's back pocket with a strategic marriage like that since it was a monarchy even though it had a council. But those boys would have some influence. Even if there was not a marriage, although there was probably going to be.

But he was going to give her a little more of a choice. With any of those boys she should not have any trouble choosing. At least she would be taken care of. He promised her father, who was an old friend, that he would keep an eye on her if something happened.

He sat back and grinned and wondered which one it would be and the scenarios. Although any of them would do for her it was two particularly that he thought that would have the best chance. Although she would probably look first at another.

The poor girl was very naïve. She was raised or sheltered by Coran and her nanny. No dirty language, video feeds or certain books were allowed around her. And only certain hand picked personal as well.

When the 'delegates' he was sending would arrive, there was bound to be some shock and outrage. Shock from the princess and outrage from Coran and the nanny. Especially around McClain and Holgerson, if she was in contact with them. And she would learn a few new languages as well. As both of them knew more than two different languages.

Just then his intercom buzzed, "Yes, Lila."

"There is a Keith Kogane, Darrell Stoker and Hunk Garrett her to see you."

"Wait five minutes, then send them in." That should give the other two time to get here. Or at least Holgerson. McClain was notorious for being late.

Ten minutes later, Keith, Pidge, Hunk and newly arrived Sven were sitting in his office.

"Holgerson, you know him best, where is McClain at?" Everett wanted to know.

"Well, sir, he is…"

A knock on the door and Lance walked in, "Your uh secretary told me to go ahead and…"

"Come on in and please take a seat. Then you could explain why you were so late."

"Well, you see, uh, sir, there was this girl I met last night and I had to say a proper goodbye."

Everett smirked, Keith hissed, "Lance…."

"What? Everyone in this room knows me, including the sky marshal according to the files that he pulled on me. On all of us really."

"But you and Stoker both knew that. Didn't ya." Everett drawled already forgiving his fellow southerner. Lance grinned and Pidge shrugged. "I swear up and down, you two know more of what goes on around here than security does. Of course it helps to have friends in all the right places, " Lance grinned, "Or type into the computer system." Pidge smiled.

"I knew that you two were going to get into trouble doing that one of these days." Keith shook his head.

"Kogane, that is the reason why I have chosen them to go on this assignment."

"You choose Lance for his ability for listening to gossip, sir?" Keith asked.

"No I choose them because they are the best at what they do, you all are. Kogane you have the ability to lead in spite of trying to act like a saint all the time, you just might get a personality from this." The others had various looks of mirth on their faces. "You are extremely smart when it comes to logistics, strategy and military history. You are very honorable and you have a sense of fairness that rivals no one. You are always willing to give people chances. Unfortunately, people are not always honorable. You will learn that. Hopefully at not too high of a price."

"The problem is you have never seen a battle after the fact. You have never killed before. You will learn that war is not honorable, glorious or fair. War is cruelty, the quicker you learn that horrible fact, the better you will lead your command. That is right I am putting you in charge, Commander Kogane."

Everett decided to carry on. "Holgerson, you equal out Kogane and McClain very well, so I am looking at you to try and even them out not to mention your navigation skills will come in handy as well as being a chess champion. No one has anything on you for strategy. You are sharp as a tack and tough as nails when need to be and can be very diplomatic at times. That is why you are second in command, Lieutenant Commander Holgerson." Everett grinned and continued on, "Maybe you can get a girl that hopefully you will marry while there." That lightened the mood.

Lance just busted out laughing, "The time the Viking gets married is the time I start thinking of settling down and get married."

"Want to make a bet on that one, McClain?" Everett asked with a sly grin on his face.

"It's a deal. If I get married, which I won't, I will name a kid of mine after you. Everett for a boy and I hope there will be no girl. But if there is, Evelyn." Everett gave a very sly smile.

"Uh, Lance?"

"What?"

Pidge narrowed his eyes, "Don't say never. I mean mathematically, it is very possible."

"I can cause I will not. Both Sven and I both made a list what kind of girls we would marry. There can be no girls like that in this galaxy."

"Remember, Lance we are heading to another galaxy." Hunk warned. "And this needs to be said, I call uncle and babysitter on all of your children." That made them all laugh.

"Hunk I can promise you. You will not have to worry about me being a father. I am very careful about that." Lance smirked.

"Ja. I will never marry. I think if the GA wanted me to marry, they would have issued me a wife." Sven announced.

Everett shook his head, What is the old saying? They protest too much I think.

"Lieutenant McClain, you are the best pilot that I have ever seen in my lifetime, you might be a bit of a wild card at times," Keith sighed and shook his head, "But sometimes they play out well, maybe you could also show Kogane how to use his instincts instead of thinking everything is by the book and maybe he could show you it is okay to fly straight once in a while and take orders. And actually read a book instead of burn it." That made everyone laugh.

The Sky Marshal was thinking of the famous book bonfire two years ago that Lance had set at a party on the beach. It was one wild party. Hunk was the one barbequing his famous ribs, burgers, steaks and baking clams. Lance, Sven and Pidge provided the alcohol. They invited all of the dorm and most showed up.

The only one of the five that did not show was Keith. He was staying at the dorm reading 'A History of the Fall of Rome'. Which consisted of seven volumes and over a thousand pages a book.

He then turned his attention to Pidge, "Tech Sergeant Stoker no one and I mean no one could equal your intelligence, it is off the charts and your computer skills are without merit, not to mention with those ninja skills of yours, you are one dangerous individual you just need to slow down a bit and see there is more to life than computers, karate and ninja skills, music and your practical jokes that you, Holgerson and McClain love to play."

Sven, Lance and Pidge all gave secretive smiles, while Hunk just sat back and grinned Keith closed his eyes and shook his head, he knew that was going to come back to bite them.

"Although I did enjoy presiding over the practical jokes as I was the Ref on the computer. It broke the monopoly around here." That shocked everyone, "Thank you Stoker for not hacking into the system to find out it was me. And I would also like to thank both you and McClain for targeting Wade, really made me smile." All in the room laughed as everyone knew what Everett thought about Wade.

Looking over at Garrett, "Tech Sergeant Garrett, you know more about engineering than any man I have ever met. Anything that has to do with Engineering wants you. Whether it be car or airplane companies, you could be one of the most well paid engineers on the planet or even the galaxy, but you choose the military. For engines, there is nothing you can not fix. I do not care if it is a car engine to jet or a propeller."

"You are right about that, sir. He fixed my motorcycle engine when I thought I would have to sell my Harley for scrap." Lance added. He then frowned, as he knew he would have to put it in storage.

"He fixed my 67 Chevy convertible as well, McClain." Everett smiled thinking about his mint green convertible.

"Always glad to fix up classics, sir." Hunk smiled. He loved old cars and motorcycles. He happened to be the go to man if an engine needed fixed or a tune up. Everyone knew it.

"Garrett, you have a sense of duty to not only the military but the community and to any fellow being and compassion that is unbreakable and I hope that it never does. You are strong and have simple faith in humanity and people and have common sense. You just need to get a bit more hard and street wise in you and you will be all set."

"But enough with the niceties, now on to the rat killing." He pulled out five folders and passed them around. All of them opened up the files,

"Anyone know about planet Arus?" A screen came down a picture of said planet materialized.

"Yes, Sky Marshal Everett, sir." Keith started.

"Arus is one of the last planets that is standing against the Drule empire in the Denubian galaxy. It is an ancient planet that used to have great technology but because of the war began by the Drule empire, most has been destroyed, looted or sold on the black market. Because of the war, most of the army has been destroyed, many of its people enslaved, and it's trade disrupted."

Lance muttered to Sven, "And we are back in Planetary Studies 101. With Keith as the model student."

"I thought he just graduated." Sven whispered back.

"Kogane graduated alright at the top of the class, but he never stops. You should know that by now."

"Are you both finished talking about my academic career?" Keith asked annoyed. When neither said anything, "That's better. Now where was I?"

"How important Arus is in it's location." Sven brought up.

"And what has recently been happening there." Lance added.

"You see Keith, they were listening." Hunk explained, trying to defuse the situation as usual.

Keith sighed, "It is a monarchy ruled by Crown Princess Allura of the DeWitt dynasty." Another picture was brought up of a beautiful young girl in a pink, frilly dress.

"This picture was taken two years ago at a ball the alliance held on Earth. Since then a lot has changed." Everett explained. Different pictures of a planet varied from prosperous to being destroyed and the final devastation that it now had.

"And not for the better." Pidge answered with a frown. While Sven and Lance both had changes with their attitudes as well. All three well aware of what the Drules were capable of.

The Drules had destroyed Balto five years ago, since the inhabitants had ample warning, they were able to evacuate. A new planet was being rebuilt. At least his family and friends and the inhabitants were able to get away.

It was not the case of Sven's and Lance's families. Both of them had different emotional scars though.

While, Sven's parents, who were diplomats were killed eight years ago by the Drules at an alliance conference, so he harbored a deep hatred of them. At least he didn't have to see the carnage, unlike Lance. And he did have an aunt and three cousins that were alive although they sent him to a boarding school.

Lance's whole family were killed while on vacation on Dresden, at almost the same time that Sven lost his parents. Out of all of them, he was scared the most, as Lance was there and survived, he knew what they were capable of so his hatred also ran deep.

Sven and Lance met each other and became friends at a boarding school. And thus began a life long friendship.

All three of them would end up being out for revenge. It would vary the types of revenge they would employ.

"She is now sixteen and listens very closely to her advisor, Coran, about ruling the planet and he is also a diplomat for Arus. She is watched over very closely by her nanny. Both her nanny and Coran are the ones who raised her since her father died when she was nine and her mother when she was three. So in a sense, they are parent figures." Keith then continued. After he said the names, different pictures came up.

"It is also your new assignment. Ever hear of the robot, Voltron?" Another old picture appeared on the screen.

"It is a myth, sir." Pidge answered. He never believed in myths, legends or folklore. Being a man of logic and science.

"Pidge, a lot of my ancestors myths had a ring of truth in them." Sven explained.

"If I have to hear one more time about the Valykries and Shield Maidens and Valhalla I am going to go mad." Keith sighed out.

"You see, Pidge every culture has references to the past with their myths, legends and folklore." Lance started.

"Remember, Keith, Queen Boudicca of the Icini was only a legend for some time." Sven added. Talking a bit about Lance's ancestors and their history. While Keith read a lot about military history, Sven was the resident professor of history.

" She happened to be the queen of the Celts that defeated a Roman army." Keith reaffirmed.

"And for good reason for what those Romans did. Sorta like the Drules are doing now." Lance also knew that part of history.

"Back on subject, your new assignment is going to be as a military delegation on Arus, officially. Giving advice for defenses and helping to rebuild. But remember for a whole year you can not attack. You can only defend. I want you to stay out of Wades view. You are all too good for him."

"No one in this room is a fan of the man." Hunk replied. They all had past dealings with him and none of it good.

"Sir, you said officially…" Keith decided to get them back on track.

"I did."

"What are we going to be doing there unofficially?" Keith's mind was working all of the angles.

"Good question. I made a reference to Voltron. You are all going to be piloting the five robot lions that form Voltron. You are going to be defending Arus from the Drules. Remember, Holgerson, Stoker and McClain I said defend. Not go in and look for a fight." That got different reactions from everyone.

Keith Kogane, Sven Holgerson, Hunk Garrett and Pidge Stoker all had about the same expressions on their faces of interest. But it was not as bad as Lance's expression of a kid with his hands in the cookie jar. He was going to fly and kill some Drules. A dream assignment for him.

Lance looked like he was ready to jump in the ship right then. Anything that could fly he would fly it. Whether it be an old, beat up crop duster, a cargo plane, a helicopter, a jet to a spaceship. There was nothing that man loved more than flying. For now.

"Uh, sir. I hate heights." Hunk looked up from his file. Hunk might be a pilot, but his fear of heights was legendary. He hated flying.

"I realize. But the team needs you, Garrett. I know that you will rise to this, you always have." Everett smiled in encouragement.

"Hunk, he is right, with all of us here you will do fine." Keith reinforced his friend.

"What are conditions on Arus, sir?" Sven asked with a stoic expression on his face.

"Since the attacks, it is a mess. Only the basics. No electricity, or running water. Food is hard to come by and medicines are even worse. The people are in hiding, except the princess and what is left of her army. You will be roughing it."

"Just like boot camp." Keith summed it up nicely.

Just because he wasn't as good at survival training like Lance and Sven, did not mean he was ignorant. He had to be to survive the training. As was Hunk, who did enjoy a good camp out.

The only one who hated roughing it was Pidge. Who grew up around technology and he never had to rough it a day in his life. He almost did not pass the survival part of his training. Well, that would change. He would have to in order to survive.

"There is one more problem though. The keys to the lions are lost. You will need to find them." A picture of the keys appeared.

"Where were they seen last, sir?" Sven asked.

"In the late King Alfor's possession." King Alfor appeared on the screen. "He was killed protecting Arus from the Drules seven years ago."

All the young men looked at each other. "Get packed and say goodbye to family and loved ones. If anyone asks, you are on a scouting expedition in the Andromeda Galaxy and will have NO contact. You all leave in one hour."

Everyone rose, "Remember to take only the basics of what you need. Clothes, a few light hobbies that can be packed in a bag and a very few mementos. Everything else will be provided for you on the ship."

Before everyone left, "Gentlemen, I don't have to remind you that you will be the first line of defense. If Arus falls, then eventually our galaxy will be next." Everett got up and shook each of their hands and wished them luck. They were going to need it.


	2. First Meeting

Thanks for the reviews. I loved getting them. Hopefully, I can write something that all will like.

A little more info: I have decided to introduce Larmina right off, but she is a cousin to Allura. Allura is the only princess of Arus, Larmina is a Grand Duchess in my story. Romelle is a second cousin. Since Romelle is first born of the royal family of Pollux she is a princess, but since her father and mother were able to have a son, then he is the King of Pollux.

I at first am going to have Allura be idealistic and naïve. Remember, nanny and Coran both were protecting her. So much so that she knows nothing outside of a very controlled environment. Or the castle.

And right now they are also raising Larmina as well who just came to the castle two years before, both are spoiled, stubborn, selfish and acting high maintained. Larmina not as much as Allura on that last one. Allura treats Larmina like a young sister.

I am not going to discuss the week trip the guys had to get there. Only know they were not captured, but their ship was hit and it took Lance some very good flying to get there. I will go briefly into that.

I will also introduce two maids, one for Larmina and one for Allura. Nanny will do the cooking. BTW: what is nanny's real name? I can not see me calling her by nanny the entire time. The maids are going to be very important to the story.

King Alfor will show up. He is not around at first, but something will happen to bring him around.

Romelle does not like Allura. She sees her as soft, spoiled and too naïve. Romelle will be a very independent woman who has seen too much and lives in the real world because of everything that has happened to her and her people.

I am going to try and make this as different as I can than other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own any concept of Voltron. I am only borrowing them. Reviews are nice as always…

And I also just had a reference to Han Solo he is and always will be my favorite on Star Wars. I do not own that either. I am only borrowing that.

Chip will come in later as the story progress. As will other characters from the Voltron verse.

VOLTRON

Lance was doing everything he could to keep the ship in the air. After the hit they had taken while fleeing from the Drules, it was a wonder that they were not destroyed or spinning out of control. If it was anyone else flying but Lance McClain, they would be who knows where or crashed into a planet or some space debris.

But since Lance pushed Pidge out of the pilot's seat, he was able to get the ship under control. It was an older model with no GA markings on it. It only had a moniker for Earth. If they flew in a GA ship they would attract too much attention. Instead, an older merchant's vessel would look less suspicious.

They had to only have the flight control, navigation and life support on. No extra lights or other computers. No one was talking, not even Lance who was for once very serious and all business.

Finally after six hours, Arus came into view. Almost all but Lance sighed with relief. Not until they would land, would he get back to being, well Lance McClain.

The unmarked ship broke through the atmosphere. Lance started to slow it down. And dropped the landing gear. A blinking light and buzzing sound came on.

"Damn." Lance muttered.

"Damn? That does not sound good." Pidge committed, still a little peeved off about how Lance threw him out of the pilot's chair. He was now sitting in a chair behind Lance, buckled in.

"What is it, Lance?" Keith asked.

"Landing gear doesn't work. Will have to crash land."

Hunk groaned aloud, he always hated heights and flying. This was just confirming why.

Lance slowed down even more and started to run through basic maneuvers, trying to burn up as much fuel as possible. "Hunk, close your eyes and hold your breath. I will try and get the ship down in one piece and without too many bumps and bangs."

An even louder moan came from the engineer. This day was just getting better and better. Pidge sat to his right and Keith to his left. Keith patted Hunk's left shoulder in symphony, remembering his first crash.

Hunk had a death grip on Pidge's arm and it was starting to hurt while it was being squeezed. "Hunk, buddy, not so tight, PLEASE!" Pidge moaned.

"Sorry, little buddy. Just the thought of crashing…." Hunk left off what he was thinking. He lessened his grip, though.

"Hunk, if anyone can get us to the ground safely, it is Lance. He might be foolhardy, crazy, messed up and insubordinate…"

"Thanks, Keith." Lance stated dryly.

Keith smiled, "…but if anyone can crash us and we all walk away with no scratches it is Lance McClain. I mean he has the best luck I have ever seen."

"Not to mention he is egotistical, cocky, a Han Solo want to be…" Pidge started. Making reference to Lance's favorite movie. Well, one of anyway.

"Oh, come on, not you too…." Lance started.

"He is right about that last one." Sven smirked.

Hunk then started to list off different quirks as well. In doing so, he almost forgot about what was coming.

"When I get this ship down, y'all are in for it." Lance muttered. His southern accent clearly heard by everyone.

Finally the controls on the ship started to indicate that it was running on fumes. "Alright guys, I am going to land on the sandy plain next to the castle. Buckle in tight and hold on to your buts."

The reason being was two fold. The first sand would make it easier to land and maybe act as a deterrent to explosions and such. While the second was it happened to be deserted.

Sven said a prayer, Pidge held on, Hunk whimpered and Keith rolled his eyes. He would have to have a talk with Lance about controlling his tongue. Sven he knew would know not to use such language or slang around the princess or important personages. Hunk and Pidge also would not say anything as well. Well Sven and Pidge not in English or in Arusian, anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the castle a very worried Coran watched as a ship entered the airspace. It was in distress, so a crash landing was needed. The question was is it friendly or a foe.

A captain stood next to him, waiting for orders. "Take two men for a scouting party and see if anyone survived, offer them assistance and if they are friends, bring them to the castle."

"If foes?"

"You know what to do" Coran hated issuing that order, but they were at war.

At that time a loud crash was heard and thankfully no fire followed it. At least the pilot was able to land the ship without any explosions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, five young men who had just introduced themselves stood in Coran's office. Well, four stood, Hunk who was still shaking, sat in a chair. Coran looked at each of them.

"Well, who wants to start?"

"We were sent by the GA to help out. Or officially to be military observers." Keith started.

"With how young you all look, I highly doubt that. It looks as though everyone of you belong in the academy." Coran looked briefly at them all.

His eyes trailed over to Lance last. He still could not believe a boy that age could fly that good and crash land so well that nothing was damaged. They were able to salvage everything in the ship from supplies to medicines and even some alcohol that three out five were able to hide.

Keith had the soldiers take it all to the infirmary. Lance, Sven and Pidge were anything but amused at that.

"Sir we have the papers right here." Keith started. Putting the papers on the desk. "And we just graduated from the academy."

"Papers have been forged before. Now does anyone have anything else to say before I have all of you arrested for being spies?"

"Damn it all, Everett said noth'n bout this!" Lance drawled out. His southern accent showing when he was excited, tired or nervous. Keith bet it was the last two.

That changed Coran's tune. "The sky Marshal sent you all? But he said he was sending the best he had." If this was his best, then they were in trouble. NO way would these kids be able to improve matters.

"He is no longer the Sky Marshal. His last act was to send us. We are the best of our fields." Keith confirmed. "And unofficially we are to pilot Voltron."

"Yeah he even said something about a scavenger hunt." Lance just had to add his two cents in. Only to get a hit in the arm from Keith.

"What happened? I thought that he would literally drop dead at his desk." Coran wanted to know. He, the late King Alfor and Everett were good friends a long time back.

"He got put out to pasture." Lance committed.

"What?" Coran asked, not used to earth slang.

"Retired, he was forced to retire." Sven explained.

"Fine, now tell me what fields you are all _experts _in." He did not have to be told about that young pilot. From the way he was acting, he made a mental note of keeping him away from the girls he considered as daughters. He was too unruly, Coran could tell that right off. So he would be a bad influence around both Allura and Larmina.

The first reason was to keep their innocence and the second was nanny. She would go ballistic. Coran already knew what she was capable of. He tried to stay far from her as he could when she got upset. NO one was safe when she went all mother hen.

Nanny was already having trouble with Larmina. The girl was starting to question everything. She would be twelve in three weeks. And growing up to be wild and headstrong.

Maybe she would look at these boys as too old for her tastes. Looking at Stoker, though, he was just at the right age for a first crush to develop on. Maybe he would look at her and see just a little girl.

"I am commander of this force. I know strategy, logistics, politics, and flying." Keith explained.

"Navigator and pilot." Sven answered.

"Pilot and I can fly anything you put in front of me and am a crack shot." Lance stated. Seeing Coran looking confused, "I can shoot any weapon and am always accurate no matter what."

"Yes, I have seen your flying. Very impressive." Corn committed. "but I will reserve judgment about you being a 'crack' shot."

"I happened to be the best computer technician the academy has ever had. And I am a ninja. So I am the very best at hand to hand combat." Pidge confirmed.

"I can fix any engine no matter what type and can rebuild motors. I also am a gourmet chef as a hobby of mine." Hunk proudly confirmed.

"Hunk I don't think that we will have time for our hobbies here. We are here to help rebuild and to defend." Keith started.

"We could always use a chef. Nanny is a good cook but she needs her rest. She is always working as head of the household, was the crown princess Allura's nanny, now Grand Duchess Larmina's nanny and governess in one, cook, seamstress, and finally Princess Allura's secretary." Coran pointed out.

"It sounds like she has got her fingers into the pulse of the castle." Sven committed.

"Just so." Coran stated. "We had to make do. After all of the attacks. We have four elite bodyguards left in the castle. Twenty eight members of the military in all. Thanks to the attacks that Doom is always making. Two maids that also double as the princess and grand duchesses lady's in waiting. One doctor who has been the royal physician who helped bring the crown princess into the world as a twenty three year old intern. And there is the nanny and then me. So to run this castle and to protect it, that is all we have."

"How do you all do it? To run this castle with so short of a staff is nearly impossible." Pidge asked.

"It is hard, I grant you. But with the right kind of scheduling, it can be done."

"But a castle this big…." Pidge started.

"At one time it was once considered to be the most beautiful castle in the galaxy, maybe the whole universe. But since the Drules attacked, only the most loyal of the staff has stayed and most of the castle has been destroyed. Or made inhabitable. So we are able to keep up with what is left of the castle. The rest has been boarded up and roped off for safety reasons. The princess and grand duchess sleep in the same room as does nanny, their maids sleep in the outer room. I have two of our most trustworthy guards at their outer door. I sleep in the room across the hall."

"Sounds like ya need us." Lance committed.

"We thank you for the supplies. As you can not stay, be sure to tell Paul Everett that when you go back."

"Why wouldn't we stay?" Keith asked.

"The next attack, we will be defeated as the situation is hopeless. That is why they are biding their time. I was hoping for a fleet at the least. Since they sent only you five, I would suggest you all leave this planet before the last battle. It would be suicide for you to stay."

"I was on Draden on vacation for a family reunion and saw all of my family massacred in front of my eyes when I was eight. So I have nothing left back on Earth. Besides I will make sure that they pay. For not only my family and Arus but also for any other planet they raided." Lance spat out. "So I am not leaving. Although they are going to wish I had when I get through with them."

So this young man already knows what war does. His hatred will come in handy if he is as good as he says he is.

"I can safely say, that Lance speaks for everyone." Keith confirmed.

Coran got up and shook all of their hands, "Good. Let me show you all to your quarters."

On the way there, "I am sorry, but all of you will have to share a room. It will be Spartan living and there is no electricity nor running water."

"Sorta reminds ya of the academy." Lance grinned. Evidently his humor was back.

Ten minutes later, a huge room with three bunk beds. "I will leave you to get settled. And I will send some blankets and linens to you." Coran left and stopped by his captain and general, who were in the next room, "I don't trust a one. Watch them. And keep them away from their majesties."

As they were putting there few things away, "Hey Keith, is that all you brought, one bag?" Hunk asked, while taking out a few motor magazines and then a few spices.

"We were told only to bring necessities. I pack light anyway."

"Do you not remember his side of the dorm room, Hunk? He could give a course in Spartan Living 101." Lance reminded his friend.

Just then a chime rang out, Keith answered the door. Two young women entered weighed down with sheets, blankets, pillows and candles. The older had chestnut hair and light almost honey-golden eyes, while the younger had midnight black hair and dark eyes.

"I am the crown princess's maid, Lady Adele Du Mont. And this girl is Trinity Colbert, Grand Duchess Larmina's maid." She then handed the load she was carrying to Keith and turned to leave, while Trinity gave her load to Sven and also started to leave.

But they stopped at the door, "Dinner will be ready in an hour. The guards across the hall will show you to the dining hall, as well the other facilities around here." They then left. And the young men started to make their beds.

At another part of the castle, the maids entered the princesses room.

"Well how old are they, what do they look like, where they come from?" Larmina asked in a hurry.

"Larmina, I am surprised at you. A lady does not ask such questions. When the poor girls are very busy. And gossiping does not become a lady." Allura responded. "Besides, it is time for your lessons with nanny."

"Do I have to?" Larmina groaned. "I mean what does it matter with the war going on?"

"I do not care, you have your station to uphold. You come from a long line of Kings on both planets." Before Larmina could say anything else, "Now go."

"Yes, Allura."

As soon as she left, Allura sat down on her bed, "Well tell me your observations, Adele and Trinity." Both of the maids were cleaning the room.

"Well, your highnesses….." Adele started.

A few minutes later, "They sound like princes or knights out of a fairy tale." Allura sighed. "I would really like to meet them."

"Why don't you, your highness?"

"Trinity!" Adele responded almost scandalized.

"Two people: Nanny and Coran. I wish they would stop treating me as though I were Larmina's age."

"Well, your highness, you are of age."

"What?

"I mean you became sixteen four months ago. So you are of age."

"You are right, Trinity. But I will have to meet them a little at a time. Otherwise nanny and Coran would be besides themselves."

"I think it is a bad idea."

"Adele, please. What harm could just welcoming them to the castle and Arus be?"

"Very well."

"You agree?"

"Nanny and Coran meant well. But hiding you from other people, particularly men, will not be good in the long run."

Allura ran over and hugged her friend, "Thank you, thank you, Adele!"

"You deserve some happiness." Adele got a calculating look in her eyes, "But we have to come up with a plan."

"I am also going to see them as well." Larmina had evidently snuck in the room. "Please."

"I thought you were at lessons." Allura flatly replied.

"Nanny got a migraine. So she canceled the rest of lessons for today."

"I wonder why." Allura really didn't have to ask why. Larmina was already proving very difficult.

"Please can I go?"

"All right. If it will stop your curiosity so you will continue with your lessons without complaint."

"Fine."

Before anyone could say anything else, it was time for dinner.

VOLTRON

I am going to have it where the academy trained its cadets also in different languages. Among those were Arusian. And they will be speaking the language fro a bit, until trade starts to pick back up again. But that will not be for a while yet.

The next time: Allura and Larmina meet the guys and Lotor makes an unwelcome castle call. During which time, the guys all prove their metal and show that they mean business and they can be trusted.


	3. First Dinner at THe Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Voltron. I did make up a few characters though.

Does anyone know nanny's real name? And if not can anyone give me any ideas?

I can not do Sven's accent at all. I am sorry. Please use your imaginations.

It is going to be a while for Romelle and a few others to show up. I am just going to stick with who I have introduced so far.

And I am going to have it where Keith's ancestors are not from Arus, but Japan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Allura sat at a small stool bench at her vanity while her lady in waiting, Adele, finished putting a pink ribbon that matched the princesses frilly dress and slippers on her left pigtail. The hair were going down her shoulders in ringlets of a banana curl.

Allura then stood up. She then shook out her heavy, cumbersome dress and smoothed it down.

"How do I look?" Allura asked her lady in waiting.

"Every inch a princess, your majesty." Adele replied.

"Then, let's go." Allura signaled for her and Larmina, who had just finished with Trinity's help, to go down to dinner.

After they left, "Adele?"

"Yes Trinity."

"I know they look pretty. But they look like little girls playing the part of royalty. With the both of them wearing pigtails and ruffles and ribbons."

Adele was about to say something, then thought better of it shook her head and sighed, "You are right. That is why I am hoping meeting those young men will do them both good."

"What do you mean?"

"They will want to grow up after meeting the young men."

"I see. You are hoping they will see that it is ok for them to expand their minds and stop being so dependant on others."

"If they could make their own choices, it would be better."

"No more pigtails but grown up hairdos and better fashions instead of ancient hoop skirts and frills. They will probably even start wearing makeup as well. At least a little bit."

"That would be a good start. Although nanny and Coran will both probably argue with them about makeup no matter how little."

"Hopefully they will both grow up a bit."

"If they stand up to nanny and Coran."

Trinity shivered, "With nanny, there will be trouble. I think she likes using them as her dolls to play dress up with."

"You are right about that. She is too traditional."

"She will not let them change without a fight."

"But I think Coran will probably be more willing to let them change."

"If anyone knows that change will be forthcoming it will be Coran."

"He will be their best supporter for change. With clothes anyway."

Both maids started cleaning up the room by putting the girls clothes away. Chatting about different subjects first and foremost the new young guests that were staying in the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bottom of the stairs, the guys who were wearing their formal dress clothes of the academy they had packed. They were waiting with Coran who invited them to eat dinner with him, nanny, Dr. Gorma and the royal family.

Coran was running through a few rules when it came to royalty.

"…and remember when their royal majesties arrive…." Coran was cut off.

"I do not think we will be having a state dinner, Coran."

Every body's eyes followed the soft voice at the top of the staircase. A beautiful young preadolescent girl and gorgeous teenage girl were standing at the top of the stairs.

The soft torch lights played across their faces and the glow gave them a luminosity look on their skins. The dresses and hairdos made them look exceedingly young, though. While Allura's hair looked like spun gold and Larmina's looked like an intense red flame.

Coran smiled, "You are right, Princess Allura."

Allura smiled and walked gracefully down the stairs as did Larmina who followed her. "Is everything ready for dinner?" She held out her right hand and Coran kissed it. As he did the same to the grand duchess.

"Yes it is. And I also took the honor of making up a seating chart as well, your highness."

"Thank you Coran." Coran then extended his right arm to the princess who took it.

"Commander Kogane, could you please escort Grand Duchess Larmina into the dinning room?"

Keith gave a slight bow to Larmina and extended his right arm. "It will be an honor Grand Duchesses Larmina."

Larmina gave a slight bow and took Keith's arm, "Thank you, kind sir."

"Sven, Hunk walk in behind us and Pidge and Lance you may bring up the rear." The others fell into line.

"Just what I want to be. The caboose." Lance sighed quietly.

"Patience, Lance. Good things come to those who wait." Pidge advised his friend.

"I am not known for being patient."

"Trust me, Lance, everybody _knows _that."

"Thanks, Pidge."

"I mean, think about it. All it takes is one meeting and people know how your attitude is."

"Ya don't say."

"You are too blunt at times."

"Well, my friend, you are too logical at times."

"And proud of it."

"That is exactly how I feel about myself. And no one is going to change me."

Pidge laughed, "Something will happen. And it will probably be a girl that changes you."

Lance chuckled, "Don't count on it."

"Want to make a bet?"

"What did you have in mind?" Pidge just grinned.

Once inside the dinning room, Pidge and Lance were seated at the very end of the table. With two of the guards and a general and the captain of the guards seated between them and the others.

"Coran did it on purpose, right."

"What?" Lance asked.

"The seating arrangement."

"Of course he did, his attitude and job is to protect their royal highnesses."

"But why us? He doesn't even know us."

"Think. He is also a diplomat and can read people like Keith likes to read his books. He saw what I am like and made a judgment call about me,"

"In short he has intuition like you do."

"I prefer to call it gut instincts and a healthy dose of common sense."

"No offense Lance, you I can understand," Pidge trudged on, "But what did I do? I am a scientist and would not do anything to anyone, I mean I have my computers and my training."

"In two words the grand duchesses."

"What?"

"You are probably the closest in age to her and just right for a crush to develop."

"But I would never…"

"Not you, her…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Dude you seriously need to get away from the computers and the gym."

"Why? I mean I have been out on dates before."

"But you don't stay out long enough."

"The girls I dated were boring."

"Pidge…"

"I mean seriously boring. All they want to talk about is girl stuff. The closest that some of them talking about something that I actually liked was all music related." Pidge grinned, "Actually my best date was at and after a concert when we finished our second year at the academy."

"Pidge, women actually like talking about girl stuff."

"You talk about that stuff with them."

"How do you think I always end up in their beds."

"Well I am no virgin but still…"

"It was at the concert or after it right?"

Pidge grinned even more. "It was two years ago and boy did we have _fun._"

"Way to go Pidge! Who was she? What was she like? Does she have an older sister?"

"Not telling _you_. But she has older brothers. But the things that girl can do." Pidge got a distant look in his eyes, "Unfortunately she is engaged."

The captain of the guards leaned over and whispered, "Coran is going to take a sword and run you both through if you keep those conversations like that going."

"Oh, I see they want to keep them as innocent as can they can." Pidge came up with.

"Him and nanny both want to keep both of their royal highnesses in the dark as much as possible. And McClain you are right,"

"Call me Lance."

"OK, Lance, the Grand Duchesses will be crushing on you, Stoker, before too long."

"Please call me Pidge. It is logical though since I am nearest in age to her. And everybody else is too old for her tastes."

"I wouldn't call twenty old, Pidge."

"I mean come on, almost what, ten years difference. To her you guys are ancient."

"Her grace is going to turn twelve in a couple of months."

"She doesn't look that old. Must be the dress and how her hair is styled."

"Better not let nanny hear you say that. She was the one who obtained and sewed those dresses and insists on the hairdos."

"Poor girls don't even have a chance. I feel sorry for them on their marriage nights as well as their husbands."

"You are blunt aren't you."

"I tell it like it is."

"You, nanny and Coran are going to but heads."

"That's what I am here for."

"But I have too much to do than to try and date anyone." Pidge sighed and Lance shook his head while rolling his eyes.

Pidge really needed to relax and enjoy his time as a teenager. Lance really did not want him turning into another Keith Kogane. The poor guy was too uptight. That was the majority of his problems.

"Don't worry, old rusted hairpins will not let anything happen."

"Old rusted hairpins? Who's that?" Lance asked aloud.

Nanny slammed down a casserole, "Enjoy."

Apparently she heard the nick name and knew who referred to her as that. She glared at the captain of the guard then left turned and stalked to her seat at the front of the table, mumbling something about barbarians.

"That's who." The captain started filling his plate.

"I am very much well going to have some fun riling her." Lance smiled as he started filling his plate as well. Not to mention making plans as well.

"I am so going to join you. I mean you can not have all of the fun." Pidge picked up a roll and bit into it.

Pidge got a look in his eyes. Him and Lance looked at each other and grinned. They were going to have fun at her expense.

"Do I even want to know?" The captain asked. "Then again, tell me."

"We were both known as THE practical jokers of the academy." Pidge announced with pride, taking a bite out of the casserole.

"Everyone there was fair game to play jokes on."

"And he means everyone."

"I have a feeling with the both of you here, it will not be boring around here anymore." The captain stated. He was really going to look forward to this. If the guys were legitimate, that is. "Miscounting when we get attacked. But that is shear terror."

"With all of the surprises that we brought, the Drules are defiantly going to be the ones that will be feeling shear terror." Pidge explained.

"You will get to see all of the supplies and new weaponry that we will be using against them. Not to mention you and your men will be trained to use them as well. " Lance just gave a very hateful grin.

The captain looked at both of them. Pidge smiled and got a hard look in his eyes but it was Lance's expression on his face made shivers go down his spine.

"I have seen looks like that before on people out for revenge, what happened?"

"I am from Balto. So you know they destroyed my home."

"At a reunion on Draden when the massacre happened I was eight, I was also the only survivor of my family. Do you know what it is to see your family cut down in front of you?"

"Yes, I do. They attacked and killed off the village where my family and friends lived at. I was not there, but I had to help with clean up."

"Then you know exactly what I am feeling and what I must do."

"Then the both of you are more than welcomed." They were going to be the perfect soldiers for Arus. The captain could tell.

Up at the beginning of the table well away from were Pidge and Lance were located, Allura, Larmina, Coran, nanny, Dr. Gorma, Keith, Sven and Hunk were all having a very good time.

Hunk could not stop praising nanny's cooking skills. Which made nanny like him even more. And then she found out that he happened to be a chef as a hobby. They conversed about what was the best way to cook and what ingredients to use with what dish as well as what wine to pair with each course.

The conversation was polite and the food was good. And for Coran and nanny, the potential troublemakers were away from the girls. At least these young men were gentlemen to the highest degrees.

They talked about the weather, classical music, good food and history. The conversations were light and the young men were witty and charming. Nanny even approved of them.

Seeing that Lance and Pidge were done eating, Keith gave them an order, "McClain and Stoker, since you both have apparently finished, get your uniforms back on and start patrolling the castle and check on its defenses and start brainstorming some ideas to increase it's defense and report back to me tomorrow."

"He did not just seriously treat us like we are strangers?" Pidge asked.

"Dismissed."

"He did." Lance shook his head.

"Come on, I will take you on the tour of the defenses of the castle." The captain offered.

"Thanks, uh…."

"Jase. Call me Jase."

"You know what, Jase. Forget changing, let's just get to it."

"You both are sure?"

"Positive." Pidge replied.

"Shall we get started then?" Lance asked.

On their way out, "We have so many new forms of technology and we brought three huge generators with us."

"We can use everything that you brought."

"Computers and technology is great, Pidge. But I have a few ideas that are easy to prepare and do not need electricity."

"Traps, you mean." Pidge answered.

"That is such a base term to use."

"What would you call them?"

"The use of the land to our advantage." Lance grinned.

"I almost forgot that you were first in our class with sniper skills."

"I prefer to call 'em survivor skills. Besides survivor and sniper are different from each other. I could go on, but I won't."

Pidge rolled his eyes. Lance was deadly enough with the use of a gun and hand to hand, but the enemy was in for a rough time of it when he used his other skills. He happened to be merciless when it came to fighting.

His Celtic ancestors would be more than proud of his ability, but so would the Viking ancestors of Sven. Put those two together against Drules, no mercy would be showed. Thanks to their personal losses they shared because of the Drules.

He was not only a scientist but a very good ninja as well, Keith's ancestors were the samurai of ancient Japan and Hunk was in football since he was a kid and could fight with no sweat and walk away without a scratch.

But add them all together and no Drule attack could succeed. They were just going to rig the game in their favor, though just for kicks and screams. They kicking while the Drules would be screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning after a meeting with Keith, Coran, Jase, the general and a few of their army leaders, the team was divided up into two groups. Hunk and Pidge set to work on the castle defenses or to start the generators and the computer and lasers they were setting up. Outside further away from the castle Lance and Sven started to design the outer defenses or traps as Pidge liked to call them around the castle. With Jase and a few of the soldiers also helping them out.

While working with Lance, Jase found out that he really liked him and started to see that he could be a friend and he was just getting to know Sven the resident Viking, as Lance called. While Sven called him a southern Celt.

When they were on break, Jase asked what they meant Lance and Sven just grinned.

"They were our ancestors." Sven explained.

"The Vikings were pirates." Lance explained.

"Raiders." Sven corrected Him. "But his ancestors were the terror that scared even the Romans."

"Romans?"

"Bloodthirsty people like the Drules who were after an empire. They evidently did not like my ancestors. Either of our ancestors really." Lance got a mischievous look in his eyes.

Sven grinned as well. "Rome felt it was best not to attack either of their lands."

Lance grinned, "Wonder why. Although they did attack one part of my ancestors and got sent packing. Rome built a huge wall to keep my ancestors away from them."

All of the other soldiers around them were giving them weird looks. Lance and Sven both grinned at each other and started back to work.

Two hours later, they finally made their way back to the castle. "Just in time to hear Hunk pronounce 'Let there be light.' And for the first time in a long time, no torch light was needed to light up the castle that night.

Earlier that day Keith, Pidge and Hunk as well as a few soldiers just finished putting up a basic computer system and laser weapons system up. Just in time too. Lotor was soon to 'come' for his bride. With only a small fleet of a flag ship only to be in for a very nasty surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have decided to break this up into two parts. Hope that you liked.

And I made reference in one part to a wall to keep the Celts out. It was called Hadrian's Wall built by the Roman General Hadrian.


	4. Lotor Meets The Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or it's characters.

I am going to allude to things that happened to get a few characters where they are at.

Also this is where a major battle takes place. And it is going to be very Gruesome. So beware.

I am going to show Lotor for how he is. And why he is all because of his father's hate and loathing that was passed on to him. I will not dwell on him much at this time.

At that time, on Arus women were looked to be delicate creatures not really capable of defending themselves.

That is why there is no women in the Arus military, only men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Lotor walked confidently into the throne room. He was to go and retrieve his bride. Since there was less than thirty guards at the castle, he only be taking forty. Besides, he had the better weapons. With the blockade ongoing, it was almost impossible to get supplies to Arus.

Once inside, he bowed low to King Zarkon, "Father, I have my ship ready to go and collect my bride."

"Only a ship?"

"Yes, it is a royal transport flag ship. I want my bride to be comfortable."

"Only a transport ship. Why not go with a military vessel?"

Lotor sneered, "With how well my troops and I dispatched the Arusian military and the blockade, the princess will have to accept to be my bride to save her planet from total destruction and her people from being wiped out. So I do not foresee any trouble."

"Yes, you did an admirable job of destroying Balto. The only regret being that the people were able to get out and either take their knowledge with them or destroy their advances."

"No mater, her people are spread to the far extensive of the galaxy. And will be dealt with as we dealt with Pollux."

"Do not get too cocky about the princess."

"I am taking the best of our guards to make sure there is no trouble."

"Hmmmm."

"I will see you in three days father."

King Zarkon waved his hand signaling the end of the audience. Lotor then bowed and left. Worthless boy.

He was always too cocky and never considered how to follow through with any of his plans. His son was never the commander he was.

Take Draden for instance, for those left, they would be no problem in the future. They were too weak. No one left could fight him back. That battle was show of his power. So no one could have the aspiration to stand against him.

He really did not like the princess his son wanted and was about to get. She was too weak.

Queen Marla was more his style and would be good for Doom. She herself put together a empire and knew what had to be done. In short she was as ruthless as him. If his son continued on this path he was going, he was going to marry the Queen himself and as soon as she produced his new child, kill off Lotor.

A queen of the Drule empire needed to be many things and Princess Allura was not it. She had to be strong both physically and mentally. A young girl that was too dainty to bear any children that had to be strong enough for his heirs.

Although she would probably be good as a bed warmer. Just like her cousin Princess Romelle.

He really enjoyed her. Too bad she escaped with a whole transport of slaves and prisoners. She and her little band of guerrillas were causing him headaches on Pollux.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arus

Hunk was at the motor pool trying to come up with new vehicles. In short he was going to design and build new defenses for the castle that happened to deal with vehicles as well as determining what they would need in way of future cargo.

Pidge was designing a laser Weaponry system that did run very efficiently, and could and did run on very low energy. How the genius does it, he will never know nor will anyone else. Pidge was very closed mouthed about that one or any of his experiments he was able to pull off.

Sven was in the control room working with radar and navigation alarm system. His system could alert them early to any attack at least half an hour early, which was far better than a sneak attack.

Those three were very smart. And he did not worry about those three with what they were doing. That left just one more.

The one who not only caused trouble but instead of waiting around for trouble to find him, he went out and found trouble. Not to mention that smart mouth he had. Lance McClain.

Keith groaned. He had to find him before he got himself into any trouble.

"COMMANDER KOGANE!"

Too late. Keith shook his head, then turned and faced the advisor, "Yes, Coran." Maybe it wasn't Lance. Maybe….

"Your pilot just put a dead chicken in nanny's bed. With a note informing her that maybe the chicken's personality would rub off on her." Of course it was Lance. Who else would it have been. Now to defuse the situation, again.

All that it was it happened to be a different planet and new people around. Why did Everett have to choose Lance McClain? Out of all the different pilots and crack shots, why him?

"I will deal with it."

"Deal with it? Deal with it?!" Coran took a deep breath, "Having to listen to nanny go off is not what anyone should have to listen to."

Keith sighed. "I will make sure that he does not put any thing else into her bed. And he will be punished." Keith went and picked up some blueprints, "Here is what Tech Sergeant Garrett was able to make a rough draft of the castle. Could you please look at this and give any ideas on future improvements?"

Hunk had been around the castle and drawn up a blueprint for the defenses that included the kitchen, a huge pantry and walk in freezer. Nanny would love to give her opinion on it. And spend time with her favorite new chef exchanging recipes.

That seemed to settle down Coran. "I guess I could also take it to nanny. She does like Tech Sergeant Garrett after all. And it would probably help settle her down." Coran then took the blueprints and started to walk towards nanny's office at the kitchen table.

Seeing Sven and Pidge at the doorway, who had entered following the screams. "Find him and get him to this office, pronto."

"It was only one little joke, Keith." Sven tried to diffuse the situation. Keith gave his second in command a hard look, "Right, going. Come on Pidge."

Half an hour later

Keith's office

Keith was pacing around muttering something very unflattering in regard to Lance in Japanese. Lance was standing looking innocent.

"Could you not even go for a week without practical jokes? Just one week."

"Ya didn't say anything."

"I shouldn't have to!"

"Come on, this place is a tomb and really needs some fun brought back."

Keith stuttered, "Fun? A chicken in her bed in her bed is fun?"

"Hey, it worked. At least it got a rise out of her."

"You don't go and do that. We just arrived here a day ago. We represent the Alliance. When you go and do something like that, what kind of message does that send?"

"That I like a good joke."

"There are time for jokes and for not playing jokes."

"I will not walk on eggshells around them. Any of them. Besides I can't help it if you have no sense of humor."

"A chicken in the nanny's bed? A dead one at that!"

"Hey, in my defense, it was not dead when I left it."

"LANCE!"

"Not my fault the chicken gave it's last cackle.."

"You put an alive chicken in her bed and it died. How did you even get in there? I mean that is their highnesses bedroom as well."

"That is another thing, the security is very lax around here."

"Another point, we are strangers. They don't trust us. What do you think they are thinking about now?"

"How should I know_. _We just met em."

"Precisely. We just were introduced and are trying to build trust and good relations with them."

"I know."

"Why did you do it, then?"

"It was payback for how we were seated and treated last night at the table."

"Wait a moment. You said we. Was Stoker involved?"

"No. He moved too slow."

"Now I have to talk with Stoker and Holgerson about no practical jokes being played. Now on to your punishment."

"Don't you think the snub that I got last night was enough of a punishment?"

"No. You were seated that far down to prevent you from being around the princess and Stoker was also to being away from the grand duchess."

"Why? I mean we both know how to act."

"I do not think either of you do."

"Oh, come on we were both brought up to know polite table manners."

"Why didn't either of you use them? That's right everyone heard. _I feel sorry for them and their husbands on their wedding night._ Do you realize how embarrassing it was to hear you both go on like that?"

"You know how we are."

"That is why you and Stoker both are going to eat with the regular soldiers until you can both prove that your table manners are greatly improved."

"That is suppose to be punishment? I mean come on I hate eating with airs and Pidge hates eating at all."

"And you will both apologize to Coran, nanny, Dr. Gorman and the grand duchess and the princess for your behavior."

"That is our punishment?"

"No it's not."

"Well what is my punishment?"

"You and Stoker will both read a book on court etiquette. And then be quizzed on it."

"Come on, we don't have time for this. And Pidge was not part of the joke."

"Consider it a preemptive strike on Stokers behalf. It is to stop you both from acting like that at the dinner table. At least Holgerson and Garrett both know how to act."

"Sven was raised from the cradle to act like that being that both of his parents were diplomats and he also came from a long line of Norwegian kings. Hunk grew up always acting like that with his whole family."

"My point, exactly. They were taught. Stoker spends all of his time in either the gym or at his computers. You…you…"

"I am Lance William McClain and I will act how I want to."

"That is what you think. I never told you who would be your teacher and quiz you both on your etiquette."

Lance got a sinking sensation, "What? Do I even want to know."

"The same person that taught the princess and grand duchess their manners. Or the nanny." Keith grinned, "I will let you tell Stoker about his punishment as well."

Lance groaned. Better and better. First he had to tell Pidge about what is to happen and then they both had to report for training in manners. Pidge was even deadlier at hand to hand than Keith was.

What a day. Maybe Doom will attack and then he could sidestep that little torture.

"Then I will let nanny decide on the punishment for your little joke you played on her." Keith Grinned evilly and walked out. Lance groaned. He really knew how to hit below the belt.

Lance then grinned. Wait with him and Stoker in the same room together against nanny, they could gang up on her. With their experience in the academy, there was no way she could win.

He then started to walk to the 'bird's nest' as they called the control room. Or dubbed it really.

He couldn't wait to tell Pidge this. He was going to love it.

"What do you mean I have to take lessons in manners?" Or not. "I was not the one who played that joke on the nanny. And where was I? I was suppose to be involved for playing that joke."

"Well, we are being punished for our attitudes at the dinner table."

"So we get lessons in manners because of it."

"Taught by the nanny herself." Lance grinned as did Pidge. Pidge caught on to Lance's mental suggestion fast. They were going to have _fun._

"When do the games start?"

Before Lance could answer, the alarms started going off. Lance got an unholy look in his eyes.

Lance then cracked his knuckles, "They will have to wait. First, we go and get rid of some uninvited 'guests'."

"Oh yeah, time to play." Pidge was going to love to put his fighting abilities to the front.

They both ran up to the top of the castle. Where they could see the Drule transport ship.

It was some miles away from the castle, since it could not anywhere around there, thanks to the force field Keith, Pidge and Hunk were able to construct around the castle. And the ship was parked just beyond the welcome mats Sven, Lance and some of the soldiers were able to make. They might as well take a seat for a bit this could get interesting.

Sven was standing there with a grin on his face. He was also looking foreword to what was going to happen.

"So, Lance do you want to make a bet of how many our defenses stop?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Jase looked at the both of the men. They were mad. Making bets on how many would be killed.

The way those traps could stop those Drules was they were going to be dead. There was no way that those Drules were going to win this battle, even though he and the soldiers were not trained to fight with the new weapons.

These men were going to kill those Drules. He was there he knew what those traps would do to those monsters. Not that he felt sorry for them.

"Half." Sven pulled out a twenty.

"I say more than half." Lance responded as he pulled out two tens. "You need to have more faith in our outer defenses."

"I will take that." Keith grabbed the money before either of them could say anything. "Just consider it a donation to a good cause that Coran will think of."

Both Sven and Lance groaned. Why did their illustrious leader have to always stop their fun?

"Here they come." Hunk stated. Everyone then raised up some binoculars and watched the 'entertainment'.

The closer the Drules came the worse the traps got. At first, the traps were bad enough to scare them and then to hurt them. And then finally the traps started to kill them.

"This is where the fun starts." Lance committed.

With pikes that the Drule soldiers fell down on complements of them tripping on 'loose gravel and strings. Pits that the Drule soldiers fell into only to be impaled.

"Now that's what ah call entertainment." Lance gave a very contented smile.

"Lance, you and I are having a very long talk about your idea of fun." Keith committed on. He was glad that Lance was no where near the second in command.

"Ah Keith let him have his fun." Sven had a smile that matched Lances in it's demented charm.

"Not you too!"

"You forget Keith, the Drules killed my parents as well as his whole family. So we both despise them as much as we like breathing."

"And don't forget what they did to Balto."

"Of course little brother how could I ever forget that."

Coran looked at all three of them. Those three had personal vendettas against the Drule empire. He bet that the Drules would be limping back home for those that could.

"Hey, who is that?" Hunk wanted to know, pointing toward a very fancy dressed Drule.

Coran looked, "Prince Lotor. He is hear again to try and take the Crown Princess Allura back to Doom as his wife."

"What did you say?" Lance growled out.

"He wants her as his wife."

"Not going to happen. I will not let it." Lance looked long and hard at Coran, "You may not like me and my bluntness, but Doom is in for a world of hurt when I get done with em."

"With you, I do not doubt it."

The screams had increased in volume by now, telling them what Drule soldiers that were still around were just in five hundred feet of the castle.

"It looks as though there is only about twenty left. Time to take the fight to them." Keith stated.

"Ah Keith you know just what to say to make my day. And Sven you owe me twenty dollars." Lance supplied with a grin.

Jase divided up his men and left a few in the castle to provide protection for the women there.

"I will get them to the safe room." Coran then left to help the women to the panic room.

"What are we waiting for?" Hunk wanted to know.

"We already got an engraved invitation."

"Let's go and meet our guests." Keith set down the binoculars and turned to go as did the others.

"And kick their asses to the curb." Lance retorted with.

His blood was up and he was going to get back at the Drules for taking his family from him. Sven felt the same way about his parents. They both would also be fighting for all of the children made orphans that had to grow up too fast because of the bloodlust of the Drule empire. Pidge would be fighting for Balto, his home that was destroyed as well as the misplaced people and refuges around the galaxy.

They were all looking forward to this because it would be mostly hand to hand fighting. They were also going to take count of got rid of the most, or an unseen challenge. If Keith found out about that then he would take their fun away, somehow.

They stood in front of the castle on a vacant barren plain that was to be the last line of defense. The young men from the GA and the old Arusian general who insisted on coming to his last battle, Jase and twenty three of the soldiers.

Hunk had two maces that were found in the castle armory he would use with very deadly force. Keith had his swords and his Tai Chi fighting ability or black belt. Sven had two axes and a will to use them to his greatest advantage as his ancestors did. Pidge had his throwing stars, a few other little devices and what was worst his ninja skills. Lance had a cavalry saber that belonged to his family for years, a dagger and his fists which where deadly enough.

But those were last to use. First they would use their guns, and other weapons then at the last they would use the other weapons in their arsenals. They even passed out the other guns they brought to the other soldiers, chief among those were newly created weapons that they would not have to keep reloading for up to fifty shots at a time.

"Which among you were the ones who made these new defenses?" Lotor's voice rang out. He was there with what was left of his troops or twenty nine of them. He was mad. Anyone could tell by looking at him. He was out for blood.

"Right here." Sven announced.

"Sven, don't take all of the credit, it was me as well." Lance then waved which turned into a very indecent gesture.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Lance."

At that, Lotor screamed out and lunged towards Lance, before he got there though, that old general ran foreword and started to fight Lotor, himself.

"And so it begins." Hunk muttered.

The fight did not last long. Lotor pushed a knife up into the older man's gut. While this was going on, the fight resumed around him.

Hunk who had brought many different weapons with him to the battle, fought with all of them. Sometimes his Space rifle, 4 laser guns, his space pistols, since he had so many weapons on him, he did not have to use his maces.

Keith shot everyone, making sure to keep a safe distance between him and the Drule soldiers. He even reloaded his guns with all of the ammo he had on him. At the end, he took his pistols out and used up the cartridges he did not even have to use his swords.

Pidge quickly used up his guns and then threw his throwing stars. Once they were used up, he used his karate and kung fu to inflict damage on the Drule soldiers.

Sven, didn't aim, he just shot until his guns were used up. Did not even try to reload, he just threw them aside and took his axes and started to hack away at the Drules.

Lance quickly shot off his guns, hitting all he could, which was almost everyone of them, and instead of reloading, tossed them aside. He then ran up with his saber and dagger and started to hack at any Drule he could swipe at. And when he lost his saber, started hand to hand combat, with his dagger and his knife.

The other Arusian soldiers all stood to the back and watched the massacre take place with them firing when they knew they could not hit the newly arrived members. They were truly the last line of defense though before the castle.

Lotor and Keith crossed swords and Lotor through dust in Keith's eyes and almost sliced him open. Keith pulled back fast enough only to have his cheek cut. Lance and Sven ran foreword about to attack. Lotor turned and started to fall back.

At the end, Lotor screamed out, "I will return and you all will be dead men! And the princess will be mine! You hear me! You are mine!" Lotor ran from the field with the three unwounded that were left.

Instead of stopping the fighting, Sven and Lance where still hacking away at the remaining Drules. All of them were wounded some way or another.

Or Sven was hacking at them, while Lance was using his knife in some very creative ways. One way he would drive it through a mans shoulder and rip down his chest, while another he would slit his throat, which seemed to be his favorite as he enjoyed watching the life ebb from their eyes, and finally when he lost his knife, he latterly broke one's neck.

By that time, Sven was done. And the other soldiers were trying to get the wounded and the prisoners away from Lance who wanted them all dead.

"Lance, Lance, LANCE!" Keith called out and he, Hunk, Sven and Jase all pulled him from the battle.

Far enough away, Sven had a hold of him, holding him back.

"It's over, the battle is over." Keith tried to get through.

Lance shook his head, "Not the war, Keith. Not the war. It is only just really getting started." Lance then smiled, he was only just beginning.

"Rupert. Make a list of all of the wounded and the casualties. Imprison the captured. Bury the brave Arusian men and burn the rest." Jase called out.

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go and get you some whiskey from Gorma." Jase stated.

Once arriving in Coran's study, Jase gave Coran an account of the battle. Coran looked up at the young men and his eyes last fell on Lance.

"I wish to speak to McClain alone." The others all left.

"What happened to you on Dresden?"

"Do you really want to know."

"I have been on the front lines before."

"We were on a family reunion. I was only eight at the time and oldest of three children. Mom was even pregnant again she was seven months, so anyone could tell. Did I mention ALL of my family was there. My grandmothers, grandfathers, my great aunts and uncles, and even my great grandmother. My cousins. Just everybody." Coran went and got him a bottle of whiskey, and stood in front of him. "They not only killed my whole family in front of my eyes, but raped all the women. The youngest was my eleven year old cousin. Then they killed my mother and ripped out the baby. I hid like a coward. I promised never to be again." Coran helped him to sit on a chair. "So much blood. Now you know why I fight."

"You, know what is like to hate, then."

"After arriving back on earth, I was in counseling soon after that. All of the different counselors could not help. Until one had the bright idea of sending me to the academy. Then I could fight to let my rage out. A murderous rage is what they called me." Lance looked up at Coran, "You think I am messed up, don't ya?"

"No, I think that you are like any other soldier or person effected by this war."

"The truth is I will never get back to normal again. Whatever that is."

"I think you will eventually. The killing beast will live in your heart for a time then one day it will be gone."

"I don't want it to be."

"It will not for a while. But the hatred will slowly leave you. Maybe not a year from now, maybe not a decade from now but eventually you will feel less hatred. Now why don't you go and get cleaned up?" Lance got up and left taking the bottle with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later,

Planet Doom

Zarkon threw his son against the wall, "Worthless, boy!" He then kicked him on the side, "I told you not to get too cocky! Some of my best men, gone!" He then kicked him in the back and stalked out.

"I will get them for this embarrassment they visited on me. You hear me, Father!" A servant then helped him up and for his thanks Lotor killed him, "Get away from me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You see why, quite a few people are the way they are. And I did warn you all about it being gruesome.

The next chapter, a scavenger hunt begins.


	5. A Scavenger Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron…

Romelle will not be here for a very long time. Chip will soon make an appearance. I have decided to add him to this story. But he will be here sooner than Romelle. Remember he is not only a scientist but a doctor as well.

In the last story, instead of three days, let's say it is five days to Doom from Arus. That makes it better. Sorry about that.

Since, no one is saying anything about my story, I will write how I see fit. And that I am not making too many mistakes. At least I hope not.

But I do give up about asking for reviews. If ya want to good if not your prerogative.

I will explain why Lance was willing to tell Coran why he went off the deep end. In my story also, Sven is usually quiet and does not do a lot of talking unless needed. He leaves that up to Lance.

Although he will not be in this story long. But it will be a different reason than the cartoon versions of why he is no longer on Arus. But that is a bit later.

Also, Keith was brought up to believe in honor, since he was raised by his grandparents from him a small kid. And he did not have any real traumatic experiences that happened to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the battle that just ensued, Keith was in his office, right off of the control room. He called all of the other members of the force in for a meeting. The debriefing was done right after their wounds were taken care of by Dr. Gorma. Not to mention their showers.

He touched his right cheek that had a bandage on it. That Lotor was the most dishonorable creature to do that. He was really not going to like the I told you sos from Pidge, Sven and Lance. Maybe they will not say anything. Then again…they will.

He had to have a talk with those three. The last two particularly. Sven not as much as Lance. Lance, it appeared, was certifiable in more ways than one.

Then surprisingly, all four arrived at the same time.

"Keith you wanted to see us?" Sven opened the door and entered with the others following.

"Come on in and shut the door." The last one to enter was Lance.

Noticing that Lance was on time, for once, "On time, eh Lance?" Lance shrugged.

Everyone stood in front of the desk. "Down to business. First please, no I told you sos. You all were right, I was wrong, the Drule prince appears to be very dishonorable."

"There is no honor in war, Keith." Sven committed.

"You are right about that, if all Drules fight like that." Before Lance could say anything, "But, if some people fight like they do, the more we become like them."

"Damn it, Keith! That is all they know. There is no room in war for compassion. War is cruelty. The crueler it is, the quicker it will get over with." Lance raged.

"Lance…" Keith started.

"I say give them all they can stomach of war. Enough where they can be sick of it!"

"Lance, we are not the Drules. We will fight, fine. But we will show mercy to their prisoners and NOT kill them, understand. Good." Before Lance could say anything. Keith drew a deep breath, "This is not all I called you in here for. The Drules will attack again, this time in far greater numbers."

A knock at the door stopped Keith before he could go on. Coran entered, "You wanted to see me, Commander?"

"Thank you for joining us. We really need to get started finding those keys. Because the Drules will attack again and soon. We need to be ready for them."

"I understand. Even though Everett sent you all, I had my doubts of his sincerity. But after that battle, I can rest assured."

"That is ok. We are strangers. And you have every right to be weary of us. I think, though, that apologies are in order about how some of my men fought. Two in particular."

"Don't be. They all know how to fight. And that is what is needed. The Drules are… Well you see, they are not humaine. I think that is what you can call it."

"I believe everyone has a capacity to being good."

Coran shook his head, "You will see, Commander Kogane. Why did you need me and the others?"

"You were the last one to see the keys. Where were they?"

"And there lies the problem. The late King Alfor had them on his person."

"Do you have any idea where they could have gotten to?"

"They could have been somewhere around the castle. Anywhere really."

"Oh great. A scavenger hunt." Lance leaned back against the wall.

"Lance!"

Lance shrugged his shoulders, "What? It's true."

"He is right. We will all have to split up to find them." Coran agreed.

"How? We are new here. And we do not really know the castle, just the layout." Pidge explained.

"The occupants of the castle are not." Keith reasoned.

"So we divide up." Sven announced.

"Just so." Coran stated.

"But with who?" Pidge asked.

"I will tell you of my decision when the others arrive. They will help us search for them."

Ten minutes later….

"Garrett I think that you can go with you nanny and search around the kitchen. His highness always liked a snack at night. And it will be a good time to also discuss everything from ideas on the blueprints to different cooking techniques and recipes." Coran started. He already had this mapped out in his head.

"No problem there." Hunk smiled good naturedly.

"This is good. I have so many ideas about the castle."

"I can not wait to hear them."

"Holgerson you will go with Jase and look around the armory. I noticed that you both tend to get along well."

"Ja, I have no problem with that."

"Neither do I."

"Stoker, I know that I can trust you not to do anything that would prove to be a problem. You and Trinity Colbert will search the library. Please be very careful as there are a lot of old books and other artifacts in there."

"We will be very careful, Advisor Coran. I may be used to technology, but I am well aware of the delicate condition of old books and such."

Larmina and Allura looked at each other. "We want to help." Allura stated.

"Princess Allura, you can search the bedroom and Grand Duchess Larmina, the study. I think that settles that."

"Commander Kogane, you and Lady Adele De Mont can go and examine the throne room. No one has been there since his highness was killed. As well as the meeting room."

"We will do what we can. And I promise on my honor no impropriety will take place." Keith swore.

"Yes, I believe I can trust you Commander Kogane and Tech sergeant Garrett far more than any of the others." Nanny looked hard at Lance.

She was still sore about the joke. Lance just grinned. He loved it when a joke paid off well.

"Who will I go with?" Lance asked. Smirking at the nanny. She just scowled at him.

Coran smiled, "Me."

"What?" Lance quickly looked over at Coran.

"While I trust the others, I certainly do not trust you. Come on boy." Coran started to pull him out the door.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"The hanger bay. King Alfor was a very good pilot and spent a lot of time there. Of course, there is nothing there but scrap, now. Whether it be old ships or engines and such."

"Really? Old engines." Hunk seemed more than interested.

"Hunk, you can explore it all you want to after we find the keys."

"Awe, Keith, you always rain on my parade."

"Need I remind you of finals time in third year?"

"Oh, yeah, that."

Keith explained to the new company, "Hunk was working so hard on a race car engine, he forgot to take his finals."

"Almost. I mean I did take them."

"Hunk, we had to drag you back to take the finals."

"You didn't have to drag me. It wasn't the way it sounds."

Pidge shook his head, "It was exactly the way it sounds."

"Anyway, off said subject."

"We will meet back here s soon as we are done." Coran committed, still trying to drag Lance out of the room. "Since we probably will not have a lot to go through at the hanger, we will also search the tomb.""I didn't know there was a tomb in the castle. I mean come on there were just jokes about this place being a tomb. I didn't know that the castle was right on top of one."

"It is more than one, McClain."

"This is payback for what I said at the table. Isn't it?"

"Oh, you will know payback when I get done with you. Wait and see."

"Guys, nice knowing all of you." Lance gulped out.

Fighting with Drules, no problem and playing jokes on the top echelon of the military, enjoyable. Making up new flying maneuvers that no one in their right mind would ever thing of, relaxing. Being around Coran, problematic.

"Enjoy the feast in Valhalla." Sven smirked.

"Not funny, Sven." Lance called out.

"What is Valhalla?" Coran asked still directing him asked.

"The Norwegian equivalent of heaven for Viking warriors." Sven called out.

"My ancestors were Celtic."

"Bye Lance." The force called out.

Soon after they were gone, everyone split up and started their searches.

On the way down to the hanger….

"Why did you tell me of what happened to your family in detail?"

"I usually don't go into detail of what happened. I didn't even tell the brain probers that. Not any of them. Only Keith and Sven both know what happened."

"And now me."

"Uh huh. I don't know why I told you that much. I guess you asked only for the basics and I thought it would be best of what happened to be told. I mean you didn't demand nor tell me there is something wrong with me."

Coran shook his head, "With this war, a lot of people have turned out that way. And a lot of people are scarred and in hiding."

"Hopefully, a lot can change." They then arrived in the hanger and started on their search.

In the kitchen, nanny and Hunk were looking for the keys, but Hunk was also getting a guided tour of the kitchen.

"While I love cooking over an open flame, I think that instead of an old cook stove, we can have a gas stovetop, don't you agree?"

"Of, course it would be so much better."

"And a huge pantry and a walk in fridge. And a huge island and plenty of counter space."

"That sounds delightful."

"We will have to brainstorm on the rest of the kitchen, later."

"You are right. But at least we can start from scratch."

"It will have to be a bit."

"But we can make plans."

In the library….

Pidge looked around in wonder. "All of these books! Keith would love this place!"

"It is almost the only place in the castle that has not been under attack."

"My brother would also love it?"

"Really? And what is he like?"

"Well…."

ON the way to the armory…

"Sven, there is something you must know."

"What?"

"Coran and I believe there is a spy of sorts in the castle."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It was too late for the spy to tell the Drule about you all being here. And so…"

"So we have another problem. Keith is not going to be thrilled. We will have to tell all of the force this quietly of course."

"Yes, you are right."

At that time in the throne room

"So do you want to tell me your story, now that we are in here?"

"As my title suggests, I am a lady and I came to the castle after my family was wiped out by the Drules. The princess needed a lady in waiting. Trinity Colbert didn't have a place to go before the war targeted the planet and was the scullery maid in the kitchen. When the war started, a lot I should really say almost all of the servants left and she got promoted to being the Grand Duchess Larmina's lady in waiting."

"Makes sense."

"We will not leave them. Not because of misplaced loyalty but because they are friends and family to us. You see they are all we have."

"That is how my friends I feel toward each other."

On the way to the bedroom and study.

"Which one of those young men do you like, Allura?"

"I don't know. We've just met them."

"Cousin, dear…."

"Sven Holgerson is nice but very quiet, smart and attractive. And Hunk Garrett is very nice, handsome in a charming way, has common sense and a very good conservationist. But I think he feels more like a family member probably will."

"But…."

"I think Commander Kogane is very honorable and noble. He is also very handsome and smart."

"Sounds perfect."

"Yes, he does. But I have yet to meet the other man. Lance McClain."

Larmina chuckled, "I doubt very seriously that neither nanny nor Coran want you to meet him."

"The same way goes for you with Stoker, cousin dear."

"He is kind of cute and very smart." Both girls laughed.

After three hours, everyone was back in the control room.

"Still no keys. And we looked everywhere." Jase committed on.

"I have an idea of where they could be. When my mother's grandfather died, he did not want his kids to fight over his World War 2 medals. One was a purple heart as well as another US medal for saving a whole company of men, and the other was a French medal." Hunk started. "He was fighting in European front. He got shot when on D-Day and was lucky he wasn't killed then."

"Hunk, I don't see where this is going." Pidge started.

"To keep them from fighting, he demanded to be buried with them."

"Hunk, you are incredibly smart, you know that, right?" Sven stated.

"Do you think the keys could have been buried with the king?"

"Yes, it could be." Coran went on, "In his room he had his burial clothes laid out on his bed before he went to the battle he died at."

"Father knew that he was not going to make it." Princess looked ready to cry.

"Princess I am sorry." Keith started.

Allura shook her head, "He knew his time had come. And he hid the keys before he went out to fight Lotor."

"Well, what are we waiting for? The quicker we get the keys the quicker we can get to the ships or lions."

"Lance…." Keith was beyond exasperated with him. Didn't he have any tact?

"He is right. I want Doom stopped as much as he does. Not for revenge, but for stopping them from destroying the planet and my people. Then hopefully the whole galaxy will be also be safe."

In the tomb

Lance, Keith, Hunk, Sven and Jase all removed the heavy lid off of the tomb. A very horrible smell hit the air.

"Ladies, I think you all ought to leave the room as well as any who does not want to get sick." Lance started.

"I am not going. I am his daughter and the crown princess and I will stay, I have every right to do so."

" I really have no wish to sick up what I eat. Call me back when you get the cloth righted again." Hunk explained.

"And me as well. "Pidge agreed. Adele and Trinity started to leave as well.

"Wait who will do it?" Coran asked.

"I will do it." Jase volunteered.

"You know what they say, four hands are better than two." Lance started as him and Jase started searching.

"Lance, who says that?" Sven asked.

"Hey, what can I say, I ab libbed it." Lance then exclaimed, "Found one." It was a green key on the left arm of the robe.

"Got the blue one." Jase stated.

The others were easier to find. The only one they had to dig for was black, Coran came over and started to look as well.

"Forgive me, your majesty for this trespass." Coran then stepped back and looked at the body, he then looked up at his old friend's face, "That is it. Each of the keys was at where they will be corresponding with his body. So the black key is on his burial crown. Or behind it."

Soon enough, the final key was found. Once it was found a chuckle was heard.

"So you found them. I was wondering…"

Everyone turned toward the noise. Nanny fainting as she saw what or who was there.

"Father…"

"Your majesty…" Coran and Jase both bowed toward the late king.

King Alfor stood in the chamber. He looked just the same when he was younger. Fit and in his prime.

"I am glad that the keys have been found. Now you can defend the planet. Unfortunately one will fall, but not be killed. And there is nothing to forgive, Coran. I planned it out this way."

"Father, I …"

"You will issue in a time of progress for Arus, Allura. You are the future of the planet. Starting with you doing things that will not be lady like to a choice of husband."

"What do you mean?" Coran asked.

"He is not to be royalty. But he will love my daughter, Arus and the people more so than his own life. That is all I will say. My time grows short."

"I don't want you to leave, father."

"If you need me, daughter, I will always be here. Just light the candles around my sarcophagus." He then faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter: The lions roar to life. The force also finds out they are more than just machines or ships.

And who is the spy? I have made up a name for nanny, first name anyway. Since I was told that Hys is her last name on the show Go Lions.


	6. Flying the Lions

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron and it's universe. But I do own the characters I made up.

To start off with, thanks for the reviews and for the people that helped with certain aspects of my research.

Remember, Allura is a princess and her studies have it to learn different languages. As well as other things that a princess should know according to nanny. And they are schooling Larmina just like her.

I am going to have it where Lance is the first to hear his lion. The others will in due time.

And there is a bit of cussing in this chapter. Just thought that I would give you a heads up. But I will not get into much detail as the cussing I have heard before. That would be too insane. Yes, I come from a military family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arus

Control Room

The whole force was standing there. Everyone had their flight suites on. Lance also had just arrived with his leather bomber jacket on.

"You just had to have the jacket on. Had to go and wear something besides what we are suppose to wear. Didn't you." Keith shook his head.

The rest of the force stood back watching the entertainment. There was not a day that when those two butted heads that did not make the day go by they had some enjoyment from them having one of their little discussions.

"Hey, this jacket has seen my great grandfather through WW 2. I am just carrying on the family tradition. Besides if it can see him through two whole tours, not one but two, and a confirmed fifty-eight kills safely then I am wearing it."

"Fine." Then as an after thought, "But no extras. Understand."

"Ok. I will wear only my jacket with my flight suit."

"Good, glad that we understand one another." Keith narrowed his eyes, "That was too easy. What else are you thinking."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you."

Lance smiled, "Time will tell."

"Now I am worried."

Just then Coran, the Princess and Lady Adele Du Mont entered the control room.

"I can not thank all of you brave pilots enough for everything that you have done for Arus and my people but also for me as well. And I think you all are wonderful for your heroism, your bravery and your heart." The princess concluded.

Keith inclined his head, "Thank you your highness."

"You're welcome. I think of all of you as knights out of a great story. And I consider myself lucky that I have such brave men willing to help out not only Arus but also to stand up for what they believe in. So I say again, thank you my new knights." Princess Allura smiled at Keith when she said knights. Already day dreaming that she had found her true knight.

"Thank you once again, princess." Keith smiled at her.

He could never imagine a beautiful young innocent girl such as her could exist. But now this beautiful girl stood before him and awed him with her compassion and her grace. But she was like a star, distant and out of touch.

"Back to why we are here. Princess if you and Lady Du Mont would please excuse us." Coran started.

"I think it is time that I started to take a more active role of what happens around here. Since I am going to rule Arus, don't you Coran?"

Before Coran could answer, nanny who had just arrived, "Certainly not! A princess should not have to worry about what happens out of her sphere. One of these days you will marry a prince and he will be the ruler of Arus. I do not care what King Alfor said, you WILL marry a prince. Come princess." Nanny staunchly replied as she herded Allura and Adele out of the room.

"We will talk about this later, Coran."

"Oh no." Coran sighed once they were out of hearing.

"Sounds like you will need some of Sven's vodka." Lance supplied.

"Hey! Why not your whiskey?"

"I do not want it to be used up. I have to budget it."

"And I want my vodka used up."

"You said it. I didn't."

"I meant it as a question."

"So. I called that my whiskey be saved first."

"Are they always like this?" Coran asked Hunk.

"Yup."

"Guys, enough. The alcohol will only be used by Dr. Gorma for medical injuries. That is why I took it to the infirmary. One to help out the doctor and first and foremost, to keep it out of your hands." Seeing that Lance was about to say something else. "Not another word, Lance. A paper cut or a stubbed toe is not a medical emergency."

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a wet blanket, Keith."

Trying to get on to a different subject, "Where are the ships located? I mean the report you gave us said they were far away from the castle. Except the black lion." Pidge answered.

"Black is here at the castle. Green is in the forest, Blue is in a cave under a lake, Yellow is in the desert and red is in a volcano, believe it or not. The special armor on his body protects him from extreme heat."

"If the ships…"

"Lions." Coran calmly replied.

"…lions are so far away from the castle. How are we going to get to them? Here I can understand, but I mean a desert, forest, an underwater cave and a volcano."

"Did you not read anything about Voltron in the report I gave you last night, Lt. McClain?"

"Advisor Coran, this is Lance McClain. He never reads any reports." Pidge supplemented.

"Hey, what can I say? I was waiting for the movie."

"Movie?" Coran shook his head, there was something definitely wrong with this man, "We have underground tunnels with high speed shuttles. Those will take you all to your lions."

"Are the tunnels still intact?" Keith wanted to know.

"Those tunnels are old, yes. But are built with the same metal that coats the lions. So they are more than intact. I say that the system is one of the only structures on Arus that is still intact."

"I have a question. Who gets what key?" Hunk asked.

"Good question, Tech Sergeant Garrett. The keys transponds to each of the pilots flying whichever lion. In short they also match the pilot's temperament." Coran started out. "I have read up on the lions and Voltron in the library.

"Yellow key represents the earth. Always strong and steadfast. And like the ground that we stand on, very patient."

"That is easy enough, that goes to Hunk." Pidge called out. Coran handed the huge man the yellow key.

"Black is the biggest since it forms the head and it represents lightning or storms, it is precise and also has a bit of a temper but when all else fails, it can be counted on to always remain true and steadfast."

"Sounds a bit like our fearless leader." Lance committed. Coran handed the black key to Keith.

"Blue is representative of water. The water flows easily and while it is calm on top, it has a mighty current underneath. So it is best to tread carefully in or around it."

Keith looked at Sven, "I believe it is yours, Sven."

"We will see." Sven took the key.

"The earth is where Green represents the air or life. It is also a time of renewal or rebirth. But out of all the lions, it is also the youngest being made last and it is also the smallest. For they did not have a lot of materials left from making the black lion."

"Sounds like the black took the lion's share." Lance joked aloud.

"I guess that it is mine." Pidge answered, taking the green key.

"And red is fire."

As soon as Coran said red was fire, everyone looked at Lance.

"What?"

"With how impatient, reckless and hot tempered you are; you are definatly fire." Keith informed Lance.

"I prefer passionate and quick." Lance took hold of the key.

"I do not know if the lions will bond with you. But it is a good guess as I tried to match your personalities with the lions."

"Uh, Advisor Coran, you said bond. They are just machines." Pidge responded with.

"Not for the true pilots of Voltron. There is said to be bond that connects the pilots with their lion. That bond is what will eventually be the difference between success and failure."

"Coran I am a man of logic. I will never believe in bonds with machines. I mean it is logically impossible.

.

"Pidge is right, I will believe it when I see it." Keith responded.

"Quit chatting and let's get to flying. I have been grounded for far too long."

"All right Lance, we catch on. You want to fly." Sven shook his head. His friend had not even the concept of patience. Out of all the force he was too impatient, while everyone else had some form of patience, Lance McClain did not.

"Let's get to the lions." Keith started only to be interrupted by his third.

"Yes!" Lance punched the air.

"After Pidge and Hunk check them out." If there was one thing Keith loved doing, that was teasing Lance.

Lance groaned, "Fine. Just get it over with, already." Because of his attention deficit hyperactive disorder, he began to pace and grumble.

An hour later

Control room

Sven and Keith were playing a chess game. Which was their third. Or Keith was loosing very badly to the earth champion, yet again.

Lance was pacing around the room grumbling of how long the pre flight check was taking. At least they were on the last lion. Which just had to be his. Of course, Lance swore up and down they did it that way on purpose just to annoy him.

Coran just sat back and watched all of the goings on with an air of amusement.

"Lance, settle down." Sven who was getting tired of watching and listening to his teammate pace called out.

"Yes, with you as a distraction, I am loosing." Keith called back.

"Oh, is that your excuse?" Sven moved his knight, "Checkmate."

"Again?"

Lance started laughing out loud. "Keith, you know better than playing against Sven. He has won how many games…."

"Shut it, Lance." Keith was beyond upset. One of these days, he would beat Sven.

Coran was shaking with held in laughter. At least there would never be a dull moment around these boys. It helped to take his mind off what was coming. In short the nanny.

Before anything else could be said, Pidge and Hunk were back. They both looked confused.

"Well?" Lance asked.

"They are all in perfect working order. It looks as though they just came out of the shop. They do not even need an oil change." Hunk stated.

"How, is the question. I mean you can tell they are old. But they are better than new. I mean the Alliance has yet to come out with any ships that technologically advanced. I really do not know what to say." If Hunk looked confused then Pidge looked really lost.

"Cut the crap, Pidge. Are they ready to fly?"

"Yup." Hunk replied for his friend.

Before anyone could say anything else, Lance yelped and took a flying leap down the shaft to the shuttle.

"Lt. McClain is going to get himself killed one of these days doing that." Coran shook his head.

"Advisor Coran, I think that there are times that he has a death wish." Keith informed the man, "Ok. Let's get to the ships."

"Lions." Coran corrected Keith.

"Lions." Keith spat out.

Soon enough they were all in the shuttles going to their ships or lions.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Volcano

The shuttle stopped and Lance climbed out of it. He stood looking at the ship before him. It was massive, it was wonderful. It was a red lion. Boy Coran wasn't kidding. Did the Arus people have a fixation on cats or something?

For some strange reason, it seemed to be calling his name. Lance shook his head and walked toward the mouth. Or the opening.

He touched the side of it's mouth and pulled his hand back. It felt like a feeling of warmth and static shock rolled into one. Something was pounding in his head. He was probably coming down with a headache.

Lance shook his head. He would feel better when he was up and flying. Taking a deep breath he walked inside.

Every time he got on board a ship, he would get a feeling of adrenaline running through his veins at what felt like Mach 6. Although he felt like the blood was running at mach 10.

His heart hammered in his chest with a feeling of freedom that he could let loose and knowing that it would be just himself and his ship. No one to rely on. No one to listen to. Just him and his ship. He learned at an early age that the only one he could really rely on was himself. And that was fine by him.

Maybe that was why he was the best pilot, the best survivor and the best at fighting. So that he would have to rely on no one. Maybe some called it vanity or being cocky. He called it survival.

Finally he entered the cockpit. For a moment, as he walked into it, it felt like a wave of heat hit him not only in the face but also his whole body. Not just heat but a warmth he could not place. Lance took it because he was in a volcano.

He grinned as he saw the control panel. Boy, Hunk and Pidge weren't kidding. It looked like a very top secret, state of the art new ship that the alliance was just now coming up with. Or so the rumors and his Intel told him.

He slipped down into the seat and buckled himself in. He put his hands on the controls, closed his eyes and sighed.

_Welcome. _A voice seemed to come out of no where and every where.

Lance quickly opened up his eyes and shook his head and sighed. He really needed to get more sleep at night.

"You maybe the most advanced cockpit I have ever been in, but looks don't count unless you have what it takes to back them up. Now let's see what you can do."

Lance then put the key into the ignition and started up the lion. He flipped the controls on the ship. The panel was everything that he had ever dreamed about and more so.

The engines seemed to let out a deafening roar. That told of power behind the engines. Lance grinned and gunned the engine.

He was one never to go half assed into something, it had to be all at once or no way at all. And since no way at all was not negotiable, it was all the way.

Now how to get out of here. He then ran a check with the radar on the different exits. And smiled but it soon turned into a frown.

The only way to get out was to fly into the lava tunnel. But that was suicidal. He may be crazy but he was not suicidal.

Then he remembered Coran telling about the special armor on the ship. He then took a leap of faith and dove through the lava. Soon he was flying through the sky and putting the lion through paces just to see how fast it could go.

At mach 5 he was somewhat enjoying it. He was actually learning all of the controls and the quirks while flying that fast. He went through barrel rolls and some more dare devil maneuvers. Just until he got the feel of the lion.

But for him it was not fast enough. "You handle very well. Now let's see what ya got when it comes to speed." He then gunned the engines until they hit mach 7. Now to have some fun. He then went looking for his friends.

By that time, Keith and the others had united and started their flying, together.

"Hey, where is Hot Dog at?" Pidge asked about Lance. Hot Dog just happened to be his call name.

"Pidge, do you even have to ask?" Keith asked.

"Uh, maybe we should start calling him Red." Hunk intoned.

"Why would we do that?" Sven wanted to know.

Red Lion streaked by them, almost hitting the black lion in the process. "YAHOOOO!"

"LANCE!" Keith yelled out. "When I get you back on the ground again, your ass is going to be put through the meat grinder!"

The, oh so, calm, cool and collected leader lost his focus and started to cuss out the red lion pilot. He, himself, then broke the formation and started to engage in a mock dog fight with Lance as did Sven and Pidge. They broke up into teams. Pidge with Lance and Sven with Keith.

Hunk who did not like flying was sitting back watching the fun. "That is why." Hunk answered. He then started to give a play by play over the radio, like a sports announcer would do for a game.

At the castle, the control room was listening to what was going on and being said. By that time, both Allura and Larmina as well as Adele and Trinity, were all in the control room, having ditched nanny.

When it got to the cussing, everyone there was startled. Well everyone but the soldiers. But they were having a real good time listening to what was going on.

Jase shook his head and with a smile on his face, "Crazy pilots."

Coran just shook his head. He really hated it when this happened when pilots started to cuss each other out. No one could ever come up with as creative languages as the pilots did. He ought to know, King Alfor could cuss up a storm when he was in the pilot's seat or when he got overly mad. Luckily, he had an amazing hold on his temper.

Dr. Gorma heard people cuss before while people were in pain. But nothing like this.

Allura and Larmina stood behind everyone with their mouths open. They could not believe what was being said. Some of it they did not even know what they meant.

Allura's eyes kept getting wider and wider. She could not believe the language coming out of their mouths. The combinations at times did not even make sense. And at times it was six different languages.

Three she did not know about. French, English and Baltan she knew. Some of the languages or words from different languages were thrown together to make it sound like a brand new language.

Larmina stood there with a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. There was going to be some changes around here. Starting with what she could say. And she could care less what everyone thought of her saying it. She heard about what King Alfor said and she and her cousin were going to bring in a new way of thinking, no matter what nanny said.

Adele was also horrified at what was coming out of their mouths. Looking at Allura, she knew the time of her innocence from the outside world was gone. But of course this would mean trouble.

Trinity was grinning like a loon, she had heard language like that before, but nothing like this. Looking at Larmina standing there grinning with a cat that ate the canary look on her face, nanny was going to be in for it. Yes, she was going to enjoy this.

A bit later on. Being two hours. Lance had landed his lion back in the volcano.

"Red, you are the best that I have ever flown. Or will ever fly." Lance then lightly patted Red on the control panel and walked out of the cockpit.

When he was almost at the shuttlecraft, _Thank you, my pilot._

Lance looked around and shook his head, "Nahhhhh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am sorry that this chapter is so short. But I am going to write out the next chapter of where the team starts to form a bond with their lions.

The girls will start to assert their independence more and a few of the pilots discovers something about someone and then there is a spy in the midst.


	7. Bonding Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or it's characters.

Thanks for everyone reviewing or for following my story. I appreciate it.

Hopefully, the story will be picking up soon in the next chapter or two.

I am going to pose a question for all. Do you think I ought to get rid of Sven in his own story sooner or keep him in for a bit longer? Just wondering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coran waited patiently in the control room for the new pilots. They were young yes, but how well they could fly, he felt the war was going to start to change.

And maybe Arus will eventually get back to what it used to be twenty plus years ago before the Drule empire even thought about attacking. He knew he would not see the progress in his lifetime. But he felt the tides of war would change and at least the people would be able to start living in the open again.

From what he read in the ancient books about the lions, the pilots would eventually form a bond with their lions. He wondered if any of them would start to feel the bond.

The bond was a bit of their soul in which their characteristics and personalities and lions would be one. You could also say they were a sort of conscious. Telling the truth to the pilot and holding nothing back. They were one and the same with their pilots.

Now to see which one would be the first to bond with his lion. He wagered it to be Commander Kogane.

Commander Kogane was the ideal soldier. Precise and honorable he happened to be fair and balanced. He followed the book perfectly and would follow his duty without fail. In short the perfect soldier and a real gentleman. He knew he did not have to worry about the girls that he felt were daughters around him.

It was then the pilots arrived back. Coran waited until they were all back watching them all carefully. Trying to judge by facial expressions which was the first to bond.

"Well, gentlemen, how did you like the lions?"

"First off, I am not and will never be a gentlemen."

"Lance, no one in his right mind would even call you a gentleman." Pidge responded.

"Thanks kid." Lance smirked at his young friend, knowing that Pidge hated to be referred as a kid, "Coran, I have never flown anything better than Red."

"Pardon me. Red?"

"My lion. I mean I have never flown another plane that happened to be orgasmic like that before since…"

"LANCE! My office…NOW!" Keith screamed out.

Coran moaned. It had to be _him._ Why him? Maybe he was mistaken. He would wait and see. There was no way it could be him. Not if there was _any _justice left in the universe.

He happened to be blunt, crass and had no sense or any idea of how to act in polite society. He was one to keep away from not only the royal ladies but also any important guests that came to the castle. When the war would start to wear down, there would be trade and ambassadors, balls, parties and important meetings to help not only peace but a way to ensure stability.

King Zarkon and Prince Lotor did not count. These young men were going to do everything they could to make sure he would not be able to stay for any long periods of time. He was sure of it.

They hear Keith yelling at the top of his lungs. He seemed to not even catch his breath but kept on yelling louder and louder.

"Ten bucks says that Keith looses his voice." Sven betted.

"I don't think so." Pidge stated.

"He will come close but not quite." Hunk came back. All three put ten bucks on the table.

"….WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOU DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS?"

Lance kept his voice low and quiet. He defiantly did not seem to care what was said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO? HE IS NOT JUST A MAN! HE IS AN ADVISOR!"

A few more mumbles that seemed to set Keith off again. Lance had that special 'charm' that seemed to tick off Keith more than anyone in the universe. Or the known universe anyway. He did not even have to say anything out loud. He just used a few choice words and voila, Keith's temper would explode.

Keith seemed to finally see what kind of game Lance was playing at and decided to end it, "Not another word, Lance! Not another word!" That seemed to end the discussions. In the next moment, Keith and Lance were back in the control room.

Once arriving back in the control room, Keith called for a meeting. Or a debriefing.

Before going there, Keith who was hoarse by now replied weakly, "McClain and Stoker, you both will be taking those lessons with nanny as soon as we are done with our meeting. I hope you both realize that I will never forgive either of you for that little _show _at our first dinner here." Lance and Pidge looked at each other and shrugged. Hunk quickly scooped the three tens into his pocket before Keith could see him doing so and put an end to the betting.

XXXXXXXX

Keith's office

Everyone was situated around the room. Keith at his desk, Coran sat at the chair in front of the desk, Sven stood behind Keith, Hunk stood tall with his arms crossed, Pidge stood right besides Coran's chair and Lance leaned up against the wall.

"Did everyone's lion fly smoothly?" Sven asked. He happened to be speaking for Keith who was trying not to loose his voice. Everyone replied in the affirmative. The meeting went on a bit more.

Lance was frowning the whole time, trying to decide to ask or not to ask if anyone _heard _anything weird. He shook his head and decided not to say anything. Then again, why not?

"Uh, I have a question. Anyone ever hear something kinda, well, funny around the lions?"

Coran moaned aloud. He was right at first. It just had to be him.

Lance looked at Coran, "What?"

"I feel that you are starting to bond with your lion."

"Not6 that again. I mean they are just ship in the guise of lions." Pidge countered.

"Yeah, why did they make the ships into lions, anyway?"

"Lions have always been the symbol of the monarchy. If someone would read the report I gave him…."

"And I told ya, I am waiting for the movie."

"Lance, until you read it you are hear by grounded until you do."

"Oh, come on Keith, that's blackmail!"

"Why is it when I impose a punishment on you it is blackmail? And when you hold something against someone you refer to it as _friendly persuasion_?"

"Depends on the person. Anytime someone uses it against me, it is blackmail. If I use it I call it…"

"Friendly persuasion." Everyone called out. Coran sat with a small smile on his face.

"I am so not that predictable!"

"Trust me, Lance. You are." Sven smirked. "That is why it is easier to win against you in chess instead of Keith."

"Thanks a lot. I mean that is an insult."

"Although that is not saying much, seeing how he can't play good enough to beat a kid."

"Thanks Sven." Keith frowned. Next time he was really going to win against him.

"What? I have seen a nine year old play better than you."

"Sven, that kid was a champion in his own right."

"Well yes."

"Keith, you should know better than to play against Sven. He happened to be the chess champion three years in a row. But how does it go? You play with fire and you are going to get burned." Lance intoned.

"Off the subject of chess already. Where were we?" Keith wanted to get off the subject as fast as he could.

"Oh yeah. Anyone hear anything weird."

"No and if you want to fly instead of going in for an evaluation, you will not say another word."

"Fine. But…."

"Lance…."

Lance rolled his eyes and sighed. He _knew _what he heard. Maybe it was the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later two nights later….

Lance was sleeping in a room by himself. Or a store room with a cot and a light cover and one pillow. Almost anything was preferable to what he left.

As he gotten tired of listening to Hunk snoring in a deep sleep as well as Pidge muttering something about Einstein and his theory of relativity. Sven was mumbling something in Nordic what sounded like he was have a very erotic dream. Keith took the only earplugs that they had so that left him the odd man out. So he beat a very hasty retreat into a storage room.

Lance kept tossing and turning in his bed. Finally he fell into a light sleep only to be woken up.

"_Lance." _

The sound was low enough that Lance thought it was all a dream. He tried to fall back to sleep.

"_Lance." _A bit louder.

Lance woke up again and put a pillow over his head. And fell promptly back to sleep.

Then finally, "_**LANCE McCLAIN!" **_

The sound seemed to come out of his brain bringing an instant headache. Lance bolted upright, sweating. What the hell was that?

"_Lance McClain, my pilot, come to me so we can fly." _

Lance gulped, " What ? Who?"

"_Lance it is me, your lion."_

"So you are real. I thought I was hearing things."

"_Our bond is almost complete. We need to fly again. NOW!"_

"Uh, I am going to feel so dumb when I do this or maybe I am going insane. I mean me talking to my uh _lion._ But, why am I the first to hear you? I mean Keith is better than I am at almost everything. So why not him or Hunk or Sven or better yet Pidge?"

"_You are more open than the others, especially the young one."_

"Now don't ya diss Pidge. He is a man of science and does not understand anything but facts."

"_He will if Voltron is to be formed. If you want to find out more, talk to Coran."_

"But I already did read the stupid report. It was very dry. Coran needs to learn to write his reports more interesting so a person won't fall asleep. I almost did about three times. I mean if I would not have known better, I would say that he would have happened to be Keith and Pidge's grammar teacher. I mean how boring can you get?"

Red seemed to laugh, _"Find Coran and ask him what he really knows and his opinions. Then we WILL fly!"_

"You won't let me sleep until I do, right." Lance stated. Red seemed to hum in agreement. "Fine. Fine." Lance got up and got dressed still mumbling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving in the kitchen, from searching around the castle….

Coran was sitting at the table with a candle burning.

Lance narrowed his eyes looking at Coran, "How long have ya waited?"

"Not too long. Yet, long enough."

Lance smirked as he sat down. "When did ya first know?"

"When you came back and said that word was when I had an idea that it was you. I knew for a fact it was you when you mentioned you heard something." Coran gave a half smile.

"Didn't figure it to be me, huh."

"Truthfully. No." Coran sighed, "I am not surprised though."

"Red, wants me to ask you some questions. Then he wants me to fly him so we can complete our, uh, bond."

Coran smiled. "Ask away. Ask away…"

They talked for about an hour. During that time, Sven and Hunk arrived in the kitchen. Sven for a glass of water and Hunk for a snack. They both also listened and asked questions.

"So it appears that you have two others who are also bonding as well with their lions. You should both have your bonds formed by this week. By what you are telling me, your lions have chosen to bond with you."

"Well guys, I gotta fly Red before our fearless leader decides to ground me _again._" Lance got up and started to leave the kitchen with the others following him.

"And whose fault is that?" Hunk asked.

"How am I suppose to help it if Keith has no idea of how to have fun or that he is too uptight for his own good. I mean he needs to get laid."

"And you wonder why I don't want you around the girls."

"Oh, come on. Ya gotta let em grow up some time."

"Those girls are the closest to daughters that I will ever have. I am only trying to protect them."

"So protect em. Just don't smother em." Lance retorted.

"I am trying to let them grow up. It is nanny, that is smothering them." Coran turned a corner, leading the young men toward the main hall.

They stopped seeing Trinity entering quietly from the outside toward the Princess's bedroom. She seemed to be wearing traveling clothes. Or an old jacket, a pair of well broken boots and a battered pair of pants.

"What do you think she was doing?" Hunk asked aloud after she turned a corner.

"Do you think she could be our spy?" Sven asked Coran.

"Jase told you."

"Spy?" Lance asked.

"Yes, spy." Coran replied, "But, I say to watch her and find out with evidence."

"Alright. She may be sneaking out to see a boyfriend or something that innocent."

"Lance you were never innocent when you date." Sven announced.

"Well, she ain't me."

"I will get Pidge to rig up something to keep track of her." Sven offered.

"Good idea. I would like to know where she goes for one." Coran sighed. Everyone then separated. Sven, Hunk and Coran went to get dressed.

Lance went and got into his lion.

"Hello, Red."

_Hello, my pilot."_

"Thanks for keeping me awake. By the way." Red seemed to start laughing., "Fine, then. Less talk more flying. So we can form this bond you spoke of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Lance rushed into the control room.

"Where is Keith?"

"In his office." Pidge responded with. Lance rushed in.

Pidge and Sven looked at each other. Then walked over to the office.

"Keith he was right. Coran was right."

"Of course he is. About what?"

"There is a bond with our lions! I know! Because I now have one with my Red."

"Alright, Lance. Until you undergo an psyche evaluation you are grounded."

"Better listen to him, Chief." Hunk who just arrived, "Sven and I are also bonding with our lions as well."

"Not you too. I mean…"

"Hush, Pidge. Hunk and Sven are you both sure?"

"JA, they are in our heads. It is like your conscious in your brain."

"He is right, boss. They seem to know everything about us. I guess they know our thoughts and feelings. It seems as though we have a lot in common. Like we are twins or something."

"If that is true I don't know whether to pity the Red lion or to go not another Lance."

"Hey!" Lance came back with, "I resemble that remark."

Keith grumbled, "No doubt."

"Uh Keith, Pidge and I are done with the new security system."

"Good. Pidge you and Hunk will switch out in the control room. Sven and Lance you will make rounds or go on watches tonight."

"And what about you, boss?" Hunk asked.

"I am going to be doing some research about this 'bonding' in the library."

"Oh so now you believe me." Lance pouted.

"Well with all three of you bonding. I am going to see the books. Maybe there will be evidence, I mean real evidence of bonding in the past."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three nights later

Ten Forty PM

The castle, happened to be very quiet. A Small lone figure made it's way out of the castle, not noticing that someone was following.

Lance, Sven and Pidge all followed the figure silently for a while until Sven stopped short. He quickly turned around and ran toward a bush behind them.

"What do you think?" Lance started only to stop as Sven walked back almost dragging Larmina and Allura with him. "Great. We can not go back now."

"Ja, Lance. You are right. Why did you both follow us anyway?"

"We heard what Coran said about a spy. Neither of us believe that Trinity is the spy. So we wanted to make sure that you treat her fair." Larmina responded.

"We would treat her fair." Lance promised.

"Yes, I have heard your concept of fair during that battle, Lt. McClain."

"One, call me Lance and two I will reserve judgment on her until we find out what she is doing."

"We are getting behind." Sven intoned.

"Let's keep going, then." Keith who had just joined them followed with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later

Mountain

"Did you see where she went?"

"Not helping, Pidge." Lance was intent on looking around the ground as was Sven.

"Gee Lance, I thought that you were an expert tracker."

"I am." Lance stopped looking and straightened up, "Uh, guys we are being watched."

Five people with Trinity walked out of a vine covered opening.

"Colbert, do you know these people?"

"Yes I do. They are the soldiers that the alliance sent to help us out. The four men are anyway. And the girls are from the castle."

"I guess we can trust them. If you do."

"They can be trusted. I mean they hate Doom enough as it is."

"Come on, then." Everyone was led into the cave about fifteen feet down they turned a corner and stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What could be inside the cave? It will explain what Trinity was doing out there. And make a whole lot of sense as well. I know certain writers have written about the caves. Well in the cartoon it also shows the same thing.

In the next chapter, Allura and Larmina's eyes are opened to the plight of their people. And Pidge can understand the plight of the people of Arus.

And later on you will learn the spy's id if you haven't already guessed it. And why she is doing it. And who she hurts when she does that.


	8. Forgotton People Of Arus No More

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or its characters from the show. I do own a few of my own. That I made up. I am also going to introduce a few new characters as well.

I made a reference in the first chapter that there was a blockade and it was hard to get supplies and certain medicines. This chapter is going to show the outcome for the regular people of Arus.

This chapter is going to be the beginning of when Allura and Larmina both start to assert their independence. Allura is going to have to start to use her royal authority. Allura is going to make sure that she will start to help out her people. By starting to step up as a leader. She will see first hand what her people are going through.

Nanny is going to blame the force for Allura and Larmina starting to assert themselves so they can grow up. Coran will definitely side with Allura because he sees that she starts to be a leader and does what she knows to be best for the planet.

Larmina and Allura will also start to spend time around the guys. Asking questions and learning all they can from the guys. Whether it be self defense, computers and flying. They will also be changing their education to more practical pursuits.

It will not be so soon, but Sven will eventually leave Arus and the force. It will be different than the reasons on the shows. He will just find out that his future is not on Arus but on another planet. IE Pollux with it's people and Romelle.

In this chapter Trinity shows where she stands. As a proud and loyal Arusian. For her role in helping the people and trying to provide them with the basic needs of goods like blankets and, matches and medicines that she could borrow from the castle.

When Allura and Larmina find out what she has been doing and why, they decide to give her a promotion or sorts as a Countess. Even though she stole a bit of goods from the castle to help the people.

Once the people of the castle find out what she has been doing they decide to help her. I will eventually introduce Chip as he is going to come to Arus to help them out.

Soon enough, Voltron will formed but not before they have another battle with the Drules. As they will all have bonded with their lions. And once they form Voltron, people's morale will be lifted.

And the Alliance will starts to send goods in a caravan of armed ships so that Arus and other planets can get the goods they need. Food, medicines, building materials and other such equipment.

Remember, the war has Arus that was a once very technologically advanced planet to preindustrial era. So that not only fighting a war, the guys will have to also help to rebuild Arus. That is exactly what Everett had in mind.

During that time the spy who had spent some time around the force will be sending information to Zarkon. The Drules will know the pilots and their attitudes before too long.

Thanks once again for the reviews and to the people who put my story in the alert. You guys so totally rock!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they turned the corner an encampment came into view. In a hallowed out cavern there were torches and campfires that made weird shapes on the walls. Since it was about midnight, everything seemed more creepier.

There were makeshift tents and crude structures. Refugees were all over the place. At the least a little under sixty. The people were out of the weather at least.

They were wearing well worn clothes and had a very haggard look about them. People were mulling or laying around. And among those were a lot of children.

The children were either running about and getting into trouble or were sleeping in different places. A few were sitting in front of the campfires.

"My people…" Allura gasped out.

"The consequences of war are not that pretty. Huh, your highness?" Lance asked.

"You're the princess?" The leader asked Allura.

The dirty dishwater brown haired man looked to be in his late teens. He had shaggy hair and a bit of a beard. The force knew him to be the leader because he had a calm about him and did not draw his weapon. He only gagged them with his look.

Allura turned toward him, "Yes, but I was kept in the dark until just now of what everyone is going through. But things will change." Allura set her chin.

"Trinity has told stories that you knew and sent what you can."

"I honestly did not know. But things will change."

"Wait. What have you been bringing here Colbert? And where did you get it?" Keith wanted to know. He thought that if this was all that Trinity Colbert did then they would all owe her and their ladyships a big apology.

"Sometimes I try to bring bits of needed supplies, like blankets, clothes and medicines. Stuff that was easy to carry. It was easy enough of me to change the record books for our supplies. That was the easy part."

"It is very dangerous to walk here alone with all of the robbers and sorts." The leader explained.

"You will not come here anymore."

"I am sorry princess, but I will continue to come here."

"Not alone you won't. As there will be guards escorting you and the supplies from the castle."

"Really?"

"This I promise you. We will divide up what we have for the people."

"No offense princess. But I will believe it when I see it." Lance yawned. It was getting late and he did not have a good nights sleep for the past couple of days and not in a good way that he liked.

Keith rubbed his temples, "Lance…"

"What? It is true. Nanny and possibly Coran will not agree to it. You know that is true."

"Oh, they will if I issue a direct royal order." Allura promised. She then turned to Keith, "Since you are the leader what do you suppose we do first?"

"See what they need and what they have in storage."

"I'll leave it to you, Commander Kogane. I will go around and see the people."

"We, cousin dear." Larmina reminded everyone that she was there. "They are my people too."

"Fine. Sven and I will check on their supplies. Lance, can I at least trust you to go and keep an eye on their ladyships? And to try and pretend that you actually know and mind your manners." Keith decided to divide up his troops into a more manageable team.

"Ah have manners."

"Since when?" Everybody asked.

"I do. I just choose not to act on them."

The leader turned toward Trinity, "This happens a lot?"

"Only all the time. They do provide entertainment. And I only met them a little over a week ago."

"We do have names you know." Larmina put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Uh, Larmina?" Larmina smiled and shook her head, "I think we will get along just fine." Lance then offered his arms to both Allura and Larmina.

Keith narrowed his eyes, then smiled, "Pidge go with them as well. I really need only one survival expert…"

"And Sven is better than even I am."

"Humble, huh?" The leader committed.

"You don't even know the half of it." Trinity came back with, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, off said subject. Pidge the reason why I want you to go with them…"

"Besides you don't trust Lance around either of them."

"Thanks, Pidge." Lance drawled. Pidge grinned.

Keith took a deep breath and got everything back on track, " … is because you know more about medicine than the rest of us and you can go in and determine the health of the people."

"Understood chief."

"Uh…. I am sorry I did not get your name." Keith directed his conversation to the apparent leader.

"I did not tell you. But it is Vern Polaris."

"Vern? Short for Vernon, right?" Lance asked.

A chuckle was heard, "He wishes." A late teen young girl who happened to have shoulder length honey blond hair appeared behind them.

"How much worse can it get than Vern?" Lance asked. Keith palmed his head. Lance was never going to change.

"You should know sister dear, or should I say Galaxy." Vern came back with.

"Hey, I like my name. I mean at least mother didn't name me…."

"Galaxy…." Vern warned.

"Universe." That brought different states of amusement on the people's faces.

"Thank you sister, dear."

"Glad to oblige brother, dear." Galaxy came back with.

After getting a quick look at the others, Sven stepped forward, "Galaxy and Universe Polaris. Ok, I have to ask, who came up with those names and why?"

"It happened to be our mother. You see our mother married into the Polaris family, which always had to tell people they were the best at whatever they did, from farming to flying to having the smartest kids in the school." Trinity started.

"Which they are." Vern interrupted.

Galaxy rolled her eyes, "Anyway… our mother who was a Proctor got sick of listening to it decided to get her form of revenge and named us after bodies that were bigger than a star."

"She sounds like quite a lady." Allura committed.

"She was." Vern stated.

"Oh, I am sorry." Allura didn't know what else to say.

"It happened a long time ago. Don't worry about it, you did not know princess." Galaxy explained, "Hey, I have a question for you.""Go ahead." Allura supplied.

"Uh, where did you get those, uh, interesting clothes at?" Galaxy was starting to lead Allura, Larmina, Pidge and Lance to a nearby tent. While Vern was leading Keith and Sven in an opposite direction to start to properly asses the situation."My nanny makes my clothes. You don't like the dress?"

"Well, it is different and are a little old fashioned."

"Old fashion? But I was told that it is the rage right now."

"Darling, that rage was like twenty some odd years ago." Lance informed Allura.

"Really? Because nanny said…."

"It does not matter, princess. You look great in that gown. Actually you would look better witho…"

Allura started to blush red at what he about said. Larmina snickered, she could not help it. Both girls were brought up to never think of that and this man was going direct on. Not just implying it but saying what he was thinking. Or just about to. Lance would never fall into that category with how direct he happened to be.

"Lance leave it." Pidge stopped him.

"But, how did you know?"

"Please, that is all you think of."

"Do not."

"Alright, maybe not all you think about. But I would wager that you think about that more than anything else."

"Just a bit of the time."

Pidge just looked at him and shook his head, "Lance."

"Alright, fine. I do think about it a lot. I am after all a red…"

"Yeah, yeah. We know a red blooded boy."

They arrived at a tent and Galaxy rang a bell to call for a meeting. Within a few minutes, the tent was full. And the attention was directed at the new comers.

People were looking at them weirdly. The whispers were going around. Everything from speculation to people fixing them with stares.

Noticing the look on her face, "We are right here, Allie girl." Lance whispered into the princess's ear. That was the start of a nickname that just he himself would use for the rest of their lives. Then he squeezed her hand.

Allura smiled gratefully at him. She was starting to like how he treated her as a normal human being instead of a princess or a living doll.

She cleared her voice, "I am Allura. And I do not know really how to start except to say that I myself will make sure that you will have more supplies given to you."

"How do we know that you will keep your word?"

"You don't. But I will. Next question please."

"Is it true that your advisor does all your thinking for you?"

"Through no fault of their own, he and my nanny were trying to protect me. But seeing that I will eventually take the throne, I want to learn more of what I can do to help my people. Because I believe that I am to serve you all."

"Some of the people here are very sick and need special care. What can you do about it?"

"For the sick and women that are pregnant, children and the elderly that want to come, I will have special rooms prepared in the castle. Some of them are unfit for habitation. But there are some, like the ball room that can be fixed up, quickly. As it is one of the only rooms that did not get hit in the castle. And the infirmary is in top shape. We have a very good doctor there. And medicines."

"Before the Drules attacked, my son and I were carpenters and can help you make repairs on the castle."

"Thank you so much. As soon as we get enough rooms fixed, everyone that wants to come and stay is more than welcomed."

"I had a cleaning business and would gladly come and help as long as my family and I can stay together."

"I do know how important family is. I know that I am not the only one who lost mine. So anyway I can help keep families together I will."

"What if we don't want to go and stay at the castle. The war is still going on."

"You are right. If you want to stay, you are more than welcomed to. I will divide up the supplies that are needed for those here and those in the castle. But I think that the war is going to start to go our way. The keys to the lions have been found and these two wonderful men and three others have already flown them." People looked at each other and started talking excitedly. "I am not going to say that the war is over, because it is far from just beginning,. But with these brave pilots, we now have hope."

People started to clap. If what she said was true, then it was the first ray of hope that they have seen in a long time. The younger of the children have probably never known a time of no war and happiness. Only sadness and death. Now maybe things would change. The meeting and greeting lasted another hour and a half.

Just then a young girl ran up to a young man, no more than Sven's age, "Father, mother is in labour!"

Outside the tent a woman exited, "Lon, the baby will not survive. The cord is wrapped around her neck. To save Anna's life we must take the child."

Before Lon could say anything more, Pidge stepped forward, "I have experience with this. I can deliever this baby and save the mother's life."

"Why should I trust you? I mean you are so young."

"You had better trust him. His secondary field of expertise is medicine." Lance explained.

"Can you really save them both?"

"There will be a chance I can't. But I have done this type of birth before."

"And…"

"They both survived."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Please help them. If not for my sake, but for their sake and my daughter's Jessie as well. She will be motherless, otherwise."

"Alright. I will need hot and cold water, a good clean knife, a good light, hydrogen peroxide, if you have any and plenty of good clean cloth. Not rags, but cloth."

"Well, our cloth leaves something to be desired."

"Wait I have an idea. Take my dress." Larmina declared.

Seeing where she was going, "Mine as well. That should give you enough cloth. But we will need some clothes to wear."

"I can help you with that." Galaxy said.

Four hours later….

Keith and Sven walked over to the makeshift birthing tent. Screams were coming out of it.

"Where are Lance and Pidge?"

"Pidge is being the doctor and Lance is his assistant." Lon explained.

"Say what?" Keith didn't hear that right. Pidge he could believe, but Lance was another story.

Sven shook his head, "Lance was also trained the same as us all in medical practices."

"You are right. I keep forgetting that he knows that stuff. But just in case, do you think we need to get Dr. Gorma?" Just then a baby's shrill cry hit the air.

Sven smiled, "Or not." They then offered congratulations to the young man who sat there.

Looking around, "Hey, where are the girls at?"

"We are right here." Allura stepped out of the tent.

She wore a loose shirt and a comfortable pair of pants. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she had a sleepy smile on her face. But it was her eyes that showed true happiness in them. She had witnesses the birth of a brand new life in this world and she was never going to be the same again.

"Your daughter is healthy and your wife is tired yet fine."

"When can we see them?" Motioning not only himself but his daughter as well.

"They are done being cleaned up and your wife can not wait for you to meet your new daughter." Pidge stated walking out of the tent with Lance and Larmina.

"Thank you so much, sir. You are truly amazing." Lon grabbed Pidge's hand and shook it hard.

"You think I am amazing, you should see my brother. He is a doctor extrodinare. I am just a computer scientist. Besides, I really had a lot of help with the midwife, Lance, Allura and Larmina. Now get in there and see your wife and meet your daughter." The man picked up his daughter and walked in the tent.

Larmina walked over to Pidge after they had finished washing up. She kissed him on his left cheek, "That is for bravery," his right cheek, "That is for what you did, and this is for you…." Larmina put her hands around his neck and kissed him square on the lips for a good minute. Pulled back with a blush and walked away from a very startled young man over to Allura who stood watching with a grin of amuesment on her face.

Noticing Pidge standing there frozen with a weird look on his face, "You know Pidge, not only does she have a crush on you…."

"Really, you think."

"But she already is starting to get to you." Lance proclaimed.

"So you say."

Looking at his friend's face, "Awe, but I do." Pidge huffed and walked away. "Anyone want to go double or nothing that they will kiss again before this week is over with?"

"No bets."

"Keith…"

"Please, everyone knows they are going to."

"Everyone except genious." Lance yawned.

"Uh, what time is it?" Sven wanted to know.

Keith looked at his watch, "It is a little after six, why?"

"PRINCESS ALLURA, GRAND DUCHESS LARMINA!" The found out which meant trouble.

"Oh god, no." Keith muttered.

Hunk walked up, I tried to stop her and when that did not work, stall her…"

"It is ok, Hunk. We got distracted." Noticing Coran, Jase, a few of the soldiers and Dr. Gorma were there, "uh, good morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning, Commander Kogane." Coran exchanged pleasantries.

"Good morning Coran." Allura said to the man who had become her father.

"Good morning, Princess Allura."

"Before you start, I…"

"We."

"…we followed the guys down here who were in turn following Trinity."

"Trying to see if she was the spy or not." Keith confirmed. "By the way, we owe you all an apology for that."

"No need, commander. You were only looking out for their best interests." Trinity smiled at Keith. Keith was really starting to like the girl. She was loyal, brave, sure of herself, smart and sacrificing. Turning toward Coran, "I really don't blame them. I was mysterious at leaving the castle at odd hours of the night. And I kind of borrowed a few supplies for the people."

Coran looked around, "It is ok, Trinity. You were doing what you knew to be right."

"Right? Right? You led their royal highnesses down here in this… Trinity Colbert, you are fired. You are to go back to the castle and pack your stuff…never to return! Bringing my charges down here to this rabble!"

"First and foremost they are not rabble! They are my people! And most importantly, I hear by appoint Trinity Colbert as Countess Trinity Colbert! You will always be welcomed at the castle. I want you to act as my liasons between me and my people." Everyone started cheering, except nanny while Coran looked proudly on as Allura started to take her first real steps into adulthood, "And another thing, we will divide up the supplies at the castle with my people. And there will be people coming to live back with us at the castle. Understood." It was an order.

"No you do not, princess. You will go back to the castle and will live as a princess is suppose to live."

"Then I really hate to do this but you leave me with no choice. Jase, please take Agnes Hys in custody and place her under house arrest in her own room. I would think for at least a week." Jase gave a part bow to his princess while nanny acted like a put out hen with her feathers ruffled. "And Coran, I want you to start training me in how to rule my planet."

Coran gave a smile and bowed, "As you wish, your…"

"And do call me Allura. You have been a father to me for so long that the rank stops now." Allura looked at the man that sacrificed so much for Larmina and her well beings. The formality stopped now with this wonderful man.

Coran sighed happily, "Allura." It was obvious to him that she was to now to start taking responsibility for Arus and her people.

With that another cheer went up. The people could already tell that they were going to have a great queen as she got older.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Time: The a princess keeps her promise, Lotor attacks and a spy starts to undermine the security of the castle as well as hand over some important information.

.


	9. A Matchmaker and a Spy

Disclaimer: I do not Voltron or the character or it's universe. I am only borrowing them.

I know last chapter was a bit choppy, when I read back over it. I will try and make this one a bit better.

And there is no way I am copying off anyone. So please don't think I am. I needed some way for Allura and Larmina to start speaking up and thought this would be the perfect way to have them start. I mean I would think that their people would mean a lot to them. And this would be perfect.

I know that they sent supplies or took supplies to the people. And Sven was separated as well as hurt. Well not in my story. But something will happen to him and Lance. Compliments of Keith. You will see. Tell me what you think of it. Please. Did I go too far? Let me know. K?

But it is still going to be a bit until Sven leaves the force. I will not have him there during the whole war for Arus.

Also the castle is not going to rise up from the ground brand new and such. They are going to have to rebuild it.

And a spy comes forth in this chapter. And you will see why she does this. All I can say it is not all black and white.

Now I know in this chapter, Keith acts a little out of character, but I am writing as I see best. A little different, true. But I do hope that you will like.

And this chapter will show how much of a big heart that Allura has by taking people in and also having it where they will still have their integrity and dignity. She may not have been leading long, but she knows the pride that people feel.

And the reason why some are staying in the cave is that they will feel it is safer until they can get rid of Doom.

And this is just one of many caves that will eventually will come out of hiding. As soon as the Voltron Force wins battles against Doom, the people will start rebuilding their towns and villages again. And once that happens, people will start up businesses again and farming and so forth and they will start to have food and will start to trade when travel becomes safer.

Hope that you will enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planet Arus

The cave

Midmorning

The group stayed down there a bit more. They were taking notes of what was needed and deciding who to take back with them.

Since they were sending them supplies, more than they originally thought were going to stay. All of the children below the age of fifteen were required to go back with them which happened to be exactly twenty. And that included 3 newborns and five toddlers. The rest were below the age of sixteen. The age of being a grown up on Arus.

Since the children could not be separated from their mothers there were three new mothers and eight women that were mothers that were going as well. Not to mention four that happened to be fathers. No one wanted to separate the families if they could help it. Six pregnant women were going to the castle so they could receive medical treatment.

And the rest were a mixture of children and men and women who wanted to come to the castle to get out of the cave. One so that the children could receive a sturdy home life which included education and the rest could find a job of sorts. Which was everything from four carpenters a blacksmith, seven people who could clean. And eight deiced to join the Arusian military. Something that they sorely needed.

Galaxy Polaris decided to go to the castle for two different reasons. One to help look after the people and the other as she could sew quite well as well as to do the laundry. It was her dream to become a fashion designer. When she told Allura and Larmina, they both hired her on the spot. Her sense of design had to be far better than nanny's.

While going through the lists of what they needed, that left a question rattling around the princess's head, "Coran, I have a question. How did you find us here at this camp?" Allura was mystified to exactly how they knew where they were. Despite what nanny tried to instill in her, her mind was as sharp as a steel trap.

"Coran, if I may," Keith started then continued once Coran shook his head, "Easy enough. The force or the alliance has a homing deice planted in their soldiers' right forearms."

"That sounds too invasive to me." Larmina grimaced, "I mean what if you want your privacy."

Pidge went on to explain, "It is done for many reasons. One in case the soldier is knocked out or can not respond during a medical emergency a doctor or a medical corpsman can get the information needed to possibly save a life. It informs the doctor everything from blood type to allergies that could very well be lethal. From penicillin to certain dyes the doctors use. And two and one that no one wants to think of is that we can find a body if the person is dead. That way we can inform the soldier's next of kin one way or another for their peace of mind. It is not a brand new technology that goes by satellites but radar that can be found by short wave radios."

"And truthfully, we sign our bodies over to the Galactic Alliance on the first day." Keith said matter of factly, "It is a lifetime membership."

"Keith you know that is wrong. Look what they did to Paul Everett." Sven recounted.

No one liked thinking about what the alliance did to the poor man who had all of those years of devoted service. He bleed and almost died more than once for the Alliance. Only to have all of his years of sacrifice thrown away like yesterday's garbage. The Alliance was slowly changing and not for the better.

"Ok, fine. He is the exception. But he will still have the device in his arm forever. I know it may seem cruel. But alliance soldiers think of it as an honor."

"Like, being a knight?" Allura asked.

"Like being a knight." Keith then continued, "Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I think I do."

Larmina sniffed, "It still seems like you don't have any privacy."

"Trust me, darling. We have privacy." Lance had a very devious look on his face when he said that.

"Lance, do not even go there." Keith sighed out. He was getting way too tired listening to this.

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked innocently enough.

"The fact that you even have to ask…." Coran started.

"He is just kidding around. The more anyone says something, the more he will strike back. I just hope that Everett was right and you get married. The sooner the better in my book." Keith turned his attention back to the problem at hand.

"Uh, no. You are wrong, Sven has to be married first before I would even consider getting hitched."

Sven brought his head up, "Lance, what are you doing bringing me into this subject? I am not going to get married!"

"I was making a point. Since Sven is not going to get married, I am not getting married. That leaves you, oh fearless leader." Lance smirked at Keith when he was done.

Keith looked at Pidge and smiled, "Oh math genius. What is the chances that both Lance and Sven will get married?"

Before Pidge could answer, Lance and Sven laughed loudly. This was getting better and better. No way would they ever marry. There was not one girl they would ever think would be out there what they would want to marry.

They kept laughing until an older woman walked up to Keith, "If you want your soldiers to marry, I have three very beautiful daughters who…."

She could not even finish what she was about to say when Lance and Sven made some excuses of going back for a couple of horses and wagons to help get the smaller children and a few others back to the castle. They hated match makers.

And on planet Arus, traditionaly, it was the people had to matched up together. Usually, it was a matchmaker and the parents or family leaders who made the matches. Or a person of rank.

"What is wrong with them? Why did they leave so fast?"

"Well… You see…they are…well…" Keith left that hanging. Oh, he knew what was happening, or what the woman was trying to happen. He had red about the planet and their traditions.

"Oh, the poor boys. They are shy, aren't they?"

Pidge started to laugh which turned into him choking. Hunk just stood there with a his jaw clamped shut for fear of what would come out of it. Coran, Allura, Trinity, Larmina and Dr. Gorma all stood there with a strange look on their faces. Lance and Sven were anything but shy. But they were scared of commitment. Anyone who would talk to them for a few minutes already knew it.

"Yes, they are shy." Keith smirked. Oh he was going to love this if that woman showed up with her daughters at the castle asking for them. Oh, the payback!

"Don't worry. I am sure my daughters will help them overcome their shyness. They were married before and are widows now. I know for a fact the best way to help a young man get over his shyness is to marry them off to a widow. And my Leila already has a little one of her own. She, is a three year old little sweetheart, named Nadia. Would one of them like to be a ready made daddy, you think? And think about it, he could have a child or children of his own blood as well. You see my family is a very fertile family."

Oh, it just gets better and better! For everything they have put him through. Let's see them try and get out of this.

"You know out of both of them, I know that Lance just loves children. And since his family was wiped out by the Drules, he can not wait to have children of his own. Lots of children of his own. After all, he is the last McClain left of his family and feels that he has to keep the family name alive, since it is up to him."

"Oh, the poor man."

"And Sven Holgerson lost both of his parents to Drules at a peace summit. So while he may have cousins, he has no brothers or sisters, so he feels the exact same way about keeping his family name alive."

"So they both want a family and children."

"They could not stop talking about it. What they are scared of is not being able to find the right girl. I know them coming to this galaxy is where they hope to find the right girls." Keith smiled. He was not really lying. Just omitting truths.

But the truth happen to be is that those two would brave anything. Whether it be commanding officers, getting in a fight when they were both highly out numbered to getting outrageous tattoos that took them over a month to get done they were so detailed.

But the one thing that had them both running from was someone matchmaking them for their daughters. All someone had to do was to say that they knew the perfect or nicest girl that would make them a nice wife or a good relationship and that was it, they were gone.

One time, Lance volunteered for guard duty for a whole month in the middle of winter so that he would be able to deter himself away from one of the match making mamas whose husband was an instructor at the academy. Sven also joined him a day later. And so did three more. Any reason would do to get away from that.

Out of the five, one of them had a shotgun wedding that he was forced to go to. He had evidently gotten one of the daughter's of the instructor's pregnant. So instead of going on assignment and piloting one of the ships, that he always dreamed of doing. He was now a desk jockey and the father of a eight month year old little girl. And his wife was now pregnant again, it seemed.

That was just one of six that had to have a quickie wedding before graduating. One of whom had gotten two different girls pregnant.

Lance and Sven were both more than glad they were able to escape that bullet. How they did it, no one seemed to know. But they did. Surprising though it was for the two biggest playboys at the academy.

"Don't worry about those boys. When they meet my daughters, they will both end up marrying. I am sure of it. I think I should go and talk to my daughters about the new men they will meet. Don't you think? I can hardly wait till they get married again. Why think of all the grandchildren I will have." The woman smiled a very satisfied smile.

"Yes, I think you are right. But I think that it would be best not to tell them what I told you. They hate people to feel pity for them."

"Oh, the poor boys. They are trying to hide their true feelings behind their quiet and happy fronts. I understand and we will help them all we can. Especially if you think that marriage will help them."

"Oh, but I do." And eventually help him most of all.

"I think that is perfect, then. They need wives and my daughters need husbands and future fathers for their children."

The woman sighed happily, probably counting and naming her future grandchildren in her head. She then turned toward her tent, probably to pack and to tell her daughters about the two very handsome, brave soldiers that couldn't wait to court or meet them.

"Keith Kogane, there is a special place in hell waiting just for you." Hunk shook his head. What Keith just did was just wrong. Not to just Lance and Sven but to also that poor woman and her daughters.

"Forget waiting. Sven and Lance will introduce you to a special hell while you are alive." Pidge was shocked. This was going beyond a practical joke. Just wait till they got a hold of Keith.

"They are going to fucking tear you apart." Trinity said. She couldn't help it. Everyone was thinking it. Why not say it aloud?

"They got to find out first." Keith smiled already counting the peace and quiet he could have if he got those two married off. Yes it would be nice and worth it.

"Trinity Colbert, I mean Countess Colbert, please watch your mouth around Princess Allura and Grand Duchess Larmina. As I would like you ALL not use any kind of language around them." Coran glared at Trinity, Hunk and Pidge for their use of language. Then he turned toward Keith, "Commander Kogane, they are not dumb. They will know who did it. And when they have a little talk with you, I will make sure my girls are as far from them as I can get them."

"He is right, Keith Kogane. You are going to die." Dr. Gorma continued on, "As it appears as though you will not be alive with in the next couple of days, I need to know who your next of kin are to notify when your impending death takes place."

"And I can help you make out your last will and testament if need be." Coran offered.

"They won't kill me. We are like brothers. I mean what is one joke?"

A giggle was heard from one of the tents that the woman had walked to.

Pidge looked at him, "Are you really sure about that Keith?"

Allura turned to Trinity, "I know what the word hell means, but what does the word fucking mean?"

Coran groaned and shook his head. He was definitely going to hear it from nanny when they started using that language. It was going to be a long day.

It was a little time later that Lance, Sven and few of the guards from the castle arrived with wagons of a few much needed supplies and to take around thirty six of the new residents to the castle. Dr. Gorma as well a few others were going to stay behind to asses the medical condition and try to provide treatment to the people that were staying.

Once arriving, the woman and her three daughters and the toddler that one was carrying were buzzing around Sven and Lance. Trying their best to get their attentions.

Lance and Sven both had this happen to them before already knew what they were up to. Just after a few words were exchanged. That kept on going for a long while. Which to them was about five minutes. It was five minutes too long for them.

Then, they were escorting a wagon load of people back to the castle, while riding horses, that the chief ordered them to take back. In the wagon were the woman and her three daughters.

Finally not being able to take it anymore, Lance spoke up, "Uh, ma'am, I can speak for the both of us, or me and Sven…or Sven and I…that we are not going to get married for over ten years."

"Uh, ten years? I thought that that nice Commander said that you both wanted to get married and to have a very big family lots of children. To make up for your losses." The mother asked.

Sven and Lance narrowed their eyes and looked at each other. Oh, that man was going down. Just wait till they got their hands on him. They both had a contingency plan already worked out for such an emergency though to get rid of the matchmaker and the girls, nicely.

"What Lance is trying to say is that we both promised that we would take revenge on the Drules for what they have done with our families. It is going to last ten years after graduation."

"You mean….?"

"We do not have time to get married or even to be thinking about being in a relationship. You see we are going to be too busy killing Drules to care about that." Lance smiled he always thought of different ways to off them at least twenty times a day.

"And if we get engaged, it will be a very long engagement. It could last up to a whole decade." Sven continued.

"a decade."

"Or more." Lance added.

"Or more?" The poor woman was already writing off her grandchildren.

"But, what the commander did not inform you was that our first love is and always will be the Alliance and then piloting." Sven added. "Then comes our family. Which we will have. Eventually."

"But, what about my daughters and my future grandchildren?" She was almost besides herself.

"Well…you see. Our fearless commander is anything but brave when it comes to finding himself a girl. We have tried to find him one, but to avail," Lance shook his head with the same face that he used for playing poker. "You see it is very sad. In his family, they want as many children as they can have. Seeing that his ancestors always had a huge family. A long time ago they even believed in having multiple wives."

"But they don't do that anymore?"

"Oh no, no, no." Sven confirmed, while shaking his head no. "Keith Kogane is the most loyal and duty minded young man that you will meet. But he needs someone to get him away from his books and studies. And there are times he forgets to eat, as he is studying so hard."

"I see, well. He does sound like he needs someone to be a helpmeet for him."

"Oh, yes. Very much so." Lance shook his head yes.

He then looked at Sven who had a mean and devious twinkle in his eyes. They were both enjoying this.

Truthfully, Keith should have known better than to try and play the matchmaker with them. It was one thing for a certain someone that really did not know to try and pair them up, but it was hitting below the belt when Keith Kogane tried to do it. Payback time. Soon after, they arrived back at the castle.

Soon after arriving, Jase went up to them, "After what I have seen you two both do, I will never play cards with either of you. You both have the best poker faces that I have ever seen."

"Now, Jase you do agree that he deserved what is coming to him."

"Well, of course I agree on that one! Just as long as those young ladies do not get hurt."

"We did not hurt them. We already know how to let females down easily. As we have had enough practice." Sven explained.

"Let me guess you are both not shy around the ladies."

Both Sven and Lance shook their heads, "Nope/ No!"

"I just want to be around when it all backfires on him." Jase smiled. He was starting to love hanging out with these guys.

"So do we. Trust us. So do we." Lance smiled.

They did not have long to wait…..

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later

Castle Control room

The guys were minus Keith were enjoying some coffee and doughnuts.

Right about then Keith Kogane almost ran up to them, "Did you tell them that…."

"You are lonely. With only your books for company." Sven started.

"That you forget to eat at times and have to be reminded to." Lance smirked while leaning against the control panel.

"But…"

"Need I remind you about what happened in our first year at the academy of where someone studied so much that he forgot to eat and had to be hospitalized for dehydration and a mild case of malnutition. And it was not Pidge either." Sven answered back.

"You're kidding? Oh you do need someone to look after you." Jase shook his head. He could hardly believe it.

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome, Keith." Both Lance and Sven answered.

Before anything else could be said, "Commander Kogane, Wait till I tell you about my family's history. You are going to love it! You see I think it will be a good idea to partner both of our families together in marriage don't you? Now come and talk to my daughters."

The woman pulled him out of the room, not before Keith mouthed the words 'help me' to Lance and Sven. Seeing his face almost made both of their faces break into laughter. As soon as they left the room, Jase, Lance, Sven, Hunk and Pidge who had seen the whole exchanged started to laugh.

"Payback is a bitch, huh, Lance." Hunk stated.

"Oh, we are so not even warmed up yet." Lance smirked.

"Ja."

"I have got to see this." Jase grinned. With them there, there was no way it would ever be boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early morning

Castle of the Lions

Planet Arus

A dehabilated room in a roped off section of the castle. While everyone was at the cave, Adele Du Mont was sending a message out on a radio.

_Planet Doom,_

_Please come in…_

After s bit of static…

_This is planet Doom, go ahead my informant._

Adele sighed, she hated doing this, but…..

"_I have the information that you have requested. There are five Alliance officers all below the age of twenty five. And they all have the keys to the lions as of now._

_How did they figure that out? I thought that you said they were missing._

_It was the pilots who figured out where they were, so they are very smart. They were in King Alfor's tomb with him. The pilots went and searched the tomb by pulling the sarcophagus back and found them on the dead body._

"_They are smart. Tell me what you know of the Alliance officers."_

"_Commander Keith Kogane pilots the black lion. Lt. Sven Holgerson is also a pilot and a navigator and second in command, Lt. Lance McClain is reportedly the best pilot in the galaxy and flies red lion. Tech Sergeant Pidge Stoker is a computer expert and genius who pilots green lion. While Tech Sergeant Hunk Garrett is an engineer and pilots yellow lion."_

"_I see anything else?"_

"_I will fill you in as much as I can."_

"_Very good. With your family here I do not need to inform you of your importance to keep the information coming. Do I."_

"_No, King Zarkon."_

"_Very good. Now to contact my informant at the GA to find out more about those pilots."_

"_Please can I now talk to my family, King Zarkon?"_

"_I will tell you what, since you have given me some good information, I will let you say hello…"_

"_Hello…Mother, Father, Aunt Willa, cousin Nate, sister Carmella, Grandmother and brother Randolph._

Everyone said a quick hello.

The radio then went to static. Adele sighed and then turned it off.

She then started to cry softly into her hands. She felt awful being not only a traitor to her princess and her planet but to herself as well. The only reason why she kept feeding them information was that they had her family prisoner. And she would do anything for them. Even betray her very soul to the devil for their lives to be spared. They were all she had left and there was no way to rescue them from the hold of those mad men. So she was doing what she felt she could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost noon…

Once arriving at the castle…..

The ballroom was made into a makeshift room for the people to sleep at. They were provided with cots and warm blankets and pillows. In another couple of rooms they took baths while waiting for Hunk and other people to cook some nice food that was not too heavy.

While they were being checked out medically. By that time Dr. Gorma arrived back and they had prepared a couple of certain rooms for the soon to be mothers. And the three newborns were put in the infirmary as well as their mothers and a few people had to be quarinted so that the others would not get sick.

Soon enough, the princess met with them and started to give away new clothes to them. Including a lot of her dresses for the women to wear. Larmina also gave some of hers as well.

"I have been informed that these styles are not popular, but I believe that they can be made and fitted into what you want as there is so much material." She handed out the last to them, the others that she out were going to the other women in the cave tomorrow. "I think that after two days of resting we should start dividing up the children to being taught as we are going to start a school in the castle."

Everyone was talking very excitedly, that would really help them out. And they would not have to worry about the kids running around getting into too much trouble all of the time and being wild.

"And what I want for all of you to do is to fill out a paper of your name and what job you would like and we will try and get it for you. Turn it in to one of the soldiers that are here. And if any of you wish to join the military, please see them as soon as you can."

In two days, the children were taking tests to see were they were at for a level in school. They had two former teachers that started classes as soon as they found out what level they were in. And people were starting to work around the castle.

They had seven extra women cleaning, and four people to help prepare food in the kitchen. Four carpenters, a blacksmith with two apprentices, a woodworker, a librarian, three gardeners to start making a kitchen garden, and a clothes designer /laundress.

As soon as eight people stated they wanted to join the military, Jase had them to start to train with his men. He partnered them up with his veterans so they could learn better. Hopefully, Doom would not attack for a while…

That hope was soon short lived…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days later:

Planet Doom

Castle Doom

Throne Room

King Zarkon was sitting on his throne with his witch Haggar, who was also his lover, behind him. Prince Lotor had just bowed to his father and stood straight up. Maahox, his scientist who happened to be almost as smart as Pidge, was with him.

"Father, I am going to swat those flies for what they have done to embarrass us." The prince's bruises were almost all gone. There was just a slight discoloration on his forehead.

"According to my informant, they are not flies but now lions! Wait until I get some more information about those pilots from my informant at the Alliance. We could use their weakness against them."

"I will not wait, father! If we strike now then we will crush them!"

"I will not give you my blessing. For I know it will fail. But, when you do fail expect no mercy from me."

"Father, we were not prepared to fight. Now…."

"We are not any more prepared to fight as well. I warn you, it is better to know your enemies before you attack them."

"We will see what the might of the Doom empire can do to the puny mice that come our way."

"Remember son, as I said. They are not mice but lions."

"They will not last much longer. Whatever they think of themselves. After all they can not defeat the CROWN PRINCE of the Drule Empire."

"They defeated you before."

"I was not ready for them. Now I am. We are taking a whole squad of battle craft. This time, Arus will pay for their insolence."

"Lotor, Remember what I told you if you fail."

"I shall not fail this time, father. I have had my technician Maahox come up with an ingenious plan of winning this battle." Lotor quickly bowed and left the throne room.

Zarkon turned toward Maahox, "Well…."

Maahox shook his head, "If it were anyone else, I would say the plan would work. But with him…."

"It will fail." Haggar who was petting her cat cackled.

"So my which and my son's technician both say. I think you are both right. He will never learn patience. So he will continue to fail since he has none."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time…..Doom attacks. Again…


	10. Come Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or it's properties and such.

In the last fic I alluded to Haggar and Maahox. Haggar happened to be King Zarkon's witch. Maahox is Lotor's mad scientist. Haggar is reprehensive of the past while Maahox representive of the future. They both will be important in the future of this fic.

This chapter contains a few curse words.

Everyone will be able to see Larmina starting to really change. She is still manipulative though. As will be shown. Oh, and Galaxy is going to also be important to this story as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coran took a deep breath and opened the door. He would rather be buried in the middle of an ant mound while wearing honey than have to face nanny. He then bit the bullet and walked inside.

Allura had used her royal privilege and confined nanny to her room. She could not leave the bedroom part unless it was to go the restroom which was connected to the bedroom and then to the sitting room.

"Agnes, I have much to do today. What did you need to see me about that is so important?" Coran stood waiting for her to start in on him. He did not have long to wait.

"How could you allow those ruffians to be around the girls? Look at what they influenced them to do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They are not acting like proper royalty! How are we going to marry the girls off to proper husbands? Look how they are acting! NO prince or great noble would want either of them with how they are acting! My poor girls. How are we going to marry them off now?" Nanny started to cry. To her this was a disaster. Arus is a planet that has traditions. If one is removed, then that would lead to chaos! To nanny, the traditions must be upheld!

"It could be that King Alfor was right."

Nanny stopped with her bawling with a very eerie calm and narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"They will both marry a non royal as well as usher in a brand new era of peace on Arus. I also believe that they will take charge of their lives and become independent."

"But what about tradition?"

"Since the times are changing, it is probably better for not only them but us as well to change with the times."

"But…"

"Agnes, I think those boys arriving are going to also help usher in not only a new future but also to help us rebuild Arus and to start get the planet to have more influence on the Alliance council."

"That will change both of them. The traditions clearly dictate that they will have a match made for them and that they will not be allowed in ruling the planet as they are both just little girls. That is why they need a husband."

Coran shook his head, "Agnes, if you look at most other planets, then you will see just the opposite as Arus is lagging behind the times of the modern status quo. Elsewhere women are the rulers and making laws. They are ambassadors and they are even part of the military. With a lot of them high on the Alliance. There are also women who are using their brains as scientists and doctors. Not to mention the girls are growing up. And with how the times are changing…"

"I do not want to hear it, Coran! I am telling you those boys are trouble. Maybe not Hunk Garrett or Keith Kogane or probably even Sven Holgerson. But the other two are!"

Coran sighed, "Yes I know they are going to be trouble. But they are also going to be the saviors of our planet. And they will also issue in a new time of peace and prosperity."

"I will believe it when I see it. But you mark my words, Coran. Those boys will be more headaches than we can handle."

"Probably so. Probably so. But now I have a meeting to attend to." Coran cut his meeting with nanny short and almost ran out of there.

"Coran we are not done talking about this. CORAN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she arrived at the castle, Galaxy was put right to work. Or she was shown into Allura and Larmina's room or their sitting room, which was where the sewing room was located to that had taken a hit from a previous battle. The sitting room or it used to be one was also attached to the bathroom and closet.

The nanny was on the other side or in the bedroom with a washcloth over her eyes laying down. Allura had just told her to her face about having Galaxy sew their clothes for them. It did not go over good at all for nanny.

The closet was huge and had many dresses in it. Mostly all of pink. Even though they gave a lot of clothes to the refuges, they still had plenty.

Seeing all of the clothes made Galaxy smile, "At least I can start to use my sewing skills. And in more than making just basic clothes."

Allura and Larmina walked in. They both were wearing their huge dresses and the waists were pulled in tightly by the corsets that caused bruising on their waists and hips and also made it incredibly hard to breath. The least weight of the dresses was Larmina's at thirty five pounds. While Allura's weighed in at forty two.

Allura then sat down in a chair, "I hope that there will be enough material and other supplies that are needed."

"More than enough your majesty." Galaxy then took a deep breath and then continued on, "But I want you both to write down a list of sorts of what you want and don't want. Likes and dislikes. Everything from your favorite colors to what you both really want. And once you are done, I will go over this list with the each of you."

Larmina who also was seated next to her cousin let out a breath of air, "That sounds great. But I have a question. Can we get rid of the corsets, please and have some comfortable clothes instead?"

"I second that idea." Allura also hated the infernal things. She at one time wore a dress that weighed in a seventy three pounds. And she had bruises on her hips* for almost a week. But as nanny would say 'if you want beauty, you have to endure some pain'.

Galaxy smiled, "I was hoping that you would say that. And if you are worried about not seeming thin when those torture devices are gone, let me say that you both are already thin enough. Arusian women are naturally small and petite and usually the highest we ever seem to get is 5' 5" at the most. Although I have heard where one Arusian woman topped off at 5'8" tall. I just wonder how much taller you both are going to grow. But that really does not matter right now. What we need right now is for the both of you to tell me what you both want in your clothes style."

"Anything?" Larmina asked hoping that she could get rid of the color pink from her wardrobe as well as get some comfortable clothes to boot.

"Try me." Galaxy smiled. "And I will try and make sure that the both of you get what you want."

Allura and Larmina smiled at each other. This was just what they wanted.

An hour later….

Galaxy sat in a chair in between both Allura and Larmina. She had sample drawings of what both wanted in their designs as well as taking notes.

"Princess Allura what you are telling me is that you want your clothes to be feminine and classy yet not overboard with the frills and lace. And other colors besides just pink."

"Right."

"Grand Duchess Larmina."

"Just Larmina, please.""Larmina. You want clean cut lines and no frills at all. In other words no lace. As well as mostly pants and other comfortable clothing."

"Yes, and no pink whatsoever for me."

"Alright, it is agreed with that last request. As it clashes with your hair way too much. Anything else?"

"Yes, as soon as you make me the clothes, I want to start wearing them."

"Going to start wearing them as soon as you can." Larmina shook her head yes, "I see. What about you your highness?"

"I want you to slowly integrate them into my wardrobe."

"A shirt here and then a belt there?" Allura shook her head yes, "I understand. Do you mind if I start to get Larmina's clothes first?"

"No, I do not mind." Allura thought a moment, "But I warn you, nanny will not be happy at all."

"I understand."

"But I will tell her that we have decided to have you as our official clothes maker for ourselves."

"Good. Now all we have to do to get started is for me to take your measurements."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Control room

One week later

Larmina walked into the room wearing her new clothes. Well new to the fact that they were remade and did not have that hated corset or torture device that she loved to call it. She wore a brown comfortable pair of pants a cream colored tunic without the corset and she had a pair of boots on that she used to wear to go horseback riding with.

Instead of pigtails her hair was put up in a pony tail. She felt that it made her look a bit older. She was turning twelve in another month and a half and she wanted to look like it.

Larmina stood to one side and watched Pidge work on the computer system. The computer system as well as the lights, the defense grid and other important necessities such as hot water were all connected to the generators they brought. While standing there, she was sure that he did not notice when she came in.

"No offense, Grand Duchess, but your stealth leaves something to be desired." Pidge was bringing up the different areas of the castle with the cameras that were installed.

While they used the technology for the computers and electricity they still used the log burning method to generate heat and to cook with. And the generators were put to other very important use like castle defense and offense. So Keith, Sven, Hunk and Lance were all out either gathering firewood or cutting it up with an axe so they could have a ready supply of it.

"None taken, Tech Sergeant Darrell Stoker." She then moved to stand behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Pidge?" Pidge turned toward her only to discover that she was right behind him. He hated it when people invaded his personal space.

"I will if you call me Larmina. I really do hate rank or titles."

Pidge sighed, "Fine, Larmina. You win. I will call you by your name if you call me Pidge. Deal?"

"Deal."

Pidge then turned back to work, "Uh, I really hate it when people are standing close to me. It feels like they are breathing down my neck."

Larmina smiled then took a seat next to him, "I understand."

Pidge stopped working and looked at her, "Uh, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I just wanted to see what you are doing. With the seating arrangement at the dinner and me having a babysitter, we have not had any time to really talk."

Pidge raised an eyebrow, "Babysitter?"

"Trinity is very busy as of late being the representative of sorts for the people of Arus. Now that she is a go between of sorts, I have more me alone time also and that nanny is on a weeks vacation. Forced vacation. Trinity hates being a babysitter. She also hates that as much as I do."

"Oh, I see. Well, I am hard at work to try and find out who the spy is." Pidge hoped that she would take a hint.

"Since, Trinity is definitely not the spy." Evidently she did not, figures. She was not allowed to talk to people for long periods of time, so she did not catch on to what he was hinting at.

"Since it is not Trinity, it could be anyone. With all of the people around here there is no telling who it could be. It could be anyone from Coran to nanny and even to Jase. That is why I am hard at work. No one really knows." Hopefully if she sees that he is hard at work, she would leave him alone.

"Can you give me a guess?" Guess not, yet again.

"No." Maybe down to a quick word will work.

"Maybe I can help. I do know everyone around here." Larmina tried to be helpful.

Pidge gritted his teeth. She was not moving. He could not just go in and tell her to move. Lance could since he was so blunt but not him.

"No." Pidge entered some more information in his keyboard.

"Why not?"

"It is not personal, but you are on the list."

"Oh, I see. You want me to go." Larmina shrugged, "Ok. But I am going to give you a hint of what I know and some information. One of the people who is here has omitted something very important that is….. You know what forget it. Since you are soooo smart you can figure it out yourself." Larmina then smirked, got up and then turned and started to walk away.

It appeared that she knows the art of being sarcastic. Granted she was not as good as Lance happened to be at it. He was the king of being sarcastic, and it seemed that she was an amateur. But she was also manipulative.

"Wait, what is it?" Pidge asked. Then he narrowed his eyes, "And how do you know this information?"

Larmina smiled and got a very calculating look on her face, "Well….I know what goes on around here because of the castle gossip. And before you judge, everyone does participate in the castle, uh, grapevine, I believe is what you call it. And word of warning, there are no secrets here in the castle."

"Fine, that is how you know. Gossip." Pidge turned back to his computer, typing away on it. Gossip, really? He happened to be a man of science, gossip had no place with him.

"Well, it is not gossip. It is in the reports of the military."

Pidge looked back at her. Since it came from an actual report it represented fact. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, I will tell you for a price.""Nice try. I can always look it up." Pidge turned around back to the computer.

"The question is how much time do you have?" Larmina smiled. She would get her way no matter what.

"What do you mean?" Pidge looked at her out of the corner of his right eye.

Larmina smiled, "Well, the file is buried somewhere in the archives. The royal archives. Which is extremely huge."

Pidge's eyes closed and he gritted his teeth, "And since you do not have computers….."

"It is buried in a huge file room." Larmina stood behind him and grinned, "And you don't even know what to look for."

Pidge turned around, "And you do."

Larmina shook her head, "I know what to look for and even better I can tell you what is in the report. I like to read reports without anyone knowing."

Pidge then stood up, "I bet you can. And to make this quicker, what do you want in return for this information?" He then crossed his arms.

"I will tell you and let's say that you owe me for now. And I will collect before the week is over with."

"Deal. And it better be good or the deal is off."

"There was no bodies of the Du Mont family left after the attack on the Du Mont estate."

"That's it? Well, the bodies could have been vaporized or incinerated. Depending on what weapons they used. But no matter what there would have been a trail of sorts left with the vaporization."

Larmina shook her head. "No. The house was almost destroyed and yet the animals were not killed." The Du Mont estate had a huge menagerie of animals of different types.

"What about the servants?"

"They were able to get away before anything could happen to them. So they don't know what really happened to them. Some wanted to stay, but they were made to leave. The Du Mont family stayed because they would not leave their house and land. Since it has been in their family for close to a thousand years. And they felt they had their duty and honor to uphold."

"Something does not make sense. If there were no bodies left then…"

Larmina shook her head, "That is what I thought."

"Larmina, please do not tell anyone what we talked about. Not even Coran. I am going to tell Keith and the guys what I found out. But that is it." Pidge stopped and thought a moment, "Well, maybe not the others especially Lance, since he can not seem to know when to keep his mouth shut. I will only talk to Keith about it."

"I think that is wise."

"You know, you could have talked to Keith about the information that you know."

"I want to get to know you."

"Larmina…"

"Not in the romantic sense, but as a friend. I really do not have anyone around my age to really talk to."

"What about Trinity?"

"We are friends, yes. But she was made my lady in waiting. And after a while, you end up being friends. But I wanted to make my own friends."

"Not someone that was chosen as your friend."

"You understand."

Pidge shook his head, "I understand."

"Think of it as this way. In my life I want to do something for myself instead of having others choosing what I am to wear and who my friends are."

Looking at what she happened to be wearing, "It looks as though you are already trying to change what everyone thinks that you should be."

"That is what I want. To be thought of as a person. I mean I will be turning twelve in another two months. So I will act like it. I am tired of being thought of as a little girl. As a doll that will be dressed a certain way. I am also tired of people telling me what to do and say."

Pidge smiled, "Good for you."

"If you talk to nanny, you will see that she has a hard time telling me what to do. I am just going to do a little bit more of what I want. More so than what Allura is going to do. She is slowly going to introduce new clothes into her wardrobe. But I am going to wear what I want."

"After seeing those dresses, I don't blame you. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"It depends."

"I need to find that file. I would like some facts before I go and inform Keith about what you told me."

"You want me to get the file for you?"

"I want you to help me get the file."

"Alright. I will be glad to help you." She then started to walk out the room, then stopped, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, I am. Just let me tell Keith that I am going to check on a lead." Pidge picked up a walkie talkie, "Keith."

After a minute, "Yes, Pidge what is it?"

"I am going to check out a lead in the castle and will be away from the computer."

"Wait till I send Hunk in there."

"Rodger that."

Ten minutes later…..

Hunk arrived at the control room with a stick of summer sausage, some crackers and a compact disc player with his favorite music.

"Thanks Hunk. I will be back as soon as I can."

"That is ok, little buddy." Hunk sat down and started to get situated.

"I have no idea how long I will be."

"It is ok, Pidge. I got a snack and my tunes. So I am going to be happy. And I am away from Sven and Lance when they are chopping wood. I am sure those two think everything is a competition for the both of them." Although he said nothing about jokes for fear of what his little buddy would do.

"Fine. See ya in a bit." Pidge then started out of the room calling over his shoulder to Hunk who already started his music and started to eat his snack. "Ok. Let's get this over with."

Once arriving in the archive, Pidge looked around in wonder, "You were not kidding on how big this room happened to be."

On every surface there was papers and files. The cabinets were stuffed full and it was hard to get around the room. Since there was so much of the files and boxes everywhere.

"Where do we start?"

"Since the attack happened was over three years ago, we had better start in the center of the room. We can always go back and forth if need be." Larmina explained.

"I thought you said you knew where it was."

"I do. But a lot has been added. And do you read ancient Arusian? The royal archives are all written in the ancient Arusian."

"I can speak modern Arusian perfectly as well as read it. Thanks to the Galactic Alliance. But I can not speak ancient Arusian. And can defiantly not read the ancient language."

"That is why you need me in here. I can speak and read ancient Arusian. Thanks to all of my lessons. As everyone who has lessons in the nobility has to learn ancient Arusian. I also learned to speak it as I was learning the modern equivalent."

"Good point. I guess we should get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Pidge and Larmina were in the archives looking for certain files for evidence and Hunk was in the control room watching the computer screen and listening to music; Sven, Lance and Keith were out cutting wood all without their shirts on.

And unknowingly, Allura was watching them. Or at least she thought she was unknowingly watching them. She happened to be watching them for over fifty minutes.

She was watching from a window in a room that was abandoned. Thanks to being so confined and watched over, this was the first time that she saw men without their shirts on. She was enraptured at the view.

Sven Holgerson happened to be tall at 6'1" and had muscles that rippled every time when he exerted himself when he lifted up his ax. At first she thought he had black hair, but now that he was out in the sunlight it was a very dark brown. His skin color happened to be fair. And his Norwegian accent was heard aloud when he started to sing a song of his homeland of Norway while chopping wood.

Lance McClain the tallest of them all happened to be 6'3 and ¾. Unlike the others his frame is lanky and wiry. His muscles were not defined like Keith and Sven's. But they were still there. His skin color was a light tan and it looked like he liked taking his shirt off. He also sang a little song in English. When not only he but Sven would hit a certain beat the axes would hit the tree. His hair which looked to be a dark chestnut while he was inside but was more a reddish color while outside.

While Sven and Lance looked very good, it was Keith Kogane that had Allura's attention. He was not as tall as the other two him being 5'8", which was about the average height of the men of Arus. But he was well muscled and still he happened to be very graceful. His hair was as black as ebony and his skin was a very tanned color. He hummed along when he hit the tree with the ax. After five more minutes, he stopped.

"I am going to start to carry the wood inside since it is going to rain tonight." Keith called out. "At least that is what you say, Sven."

"Ja, that is what the weather forecast says." Not only did he watch the stars but he also was the unofficial meteorologist.

"Good idea Keith, it would take forever to dry the wood out once it gets wet." Lance then hit the upturned log again.

After Keith put his shirt on, he started to pick up some wood with the intention to carry it inside to the wood pile. Before doing so, he turned toward Sven and Lance, "As soon as you get done, gather up all of the wood and then bring it inside. Afterwards get cleaned up. We are practicing our maneuvers with the lions. I will tell Pidge and Hunk."

Once he was gone, Sven turned to Lance, "I am glad he stopped with the last names. I know that he was trying to be our commander but it got old."

Lance slammed his ax down on the log again efficiently cutting it. "It certainly did. And I like it when he does not call me by last name. It makes me feel old or I start to look for my father or grandfather."

Allura looked one last time at them chopping the wood and then turned around and left. She was going to have some nice dreams tonight.

"Do you think she knew that we knew she was there?" Sven asked picking up a log and chopping it into pieces.

"Nope." Lance split his last log in two. "Wonder if Keith knows she was there."

"He did not get his shirt on as fast as he could so no." Sven placed his ax on a stump and then put his shirt on.

"We'll see. But I think you are right. That man is either very self conscious or shy." Lance shook his head as he put on his shirt. He never understood why Keith was so prudish.

They both then picked up their shares of wood and went inside. Once inside, they dropped off their loads and went to put up the axes and grab one last armload of wood. Then they both went to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty minutes later…..

Keith arrived at the control station where Hunk was still switching from one camera to another while listening to his tunes. He did not pay any attention when Keith entered he was bobbing his head up and down so much and singing along.

Keith made a gun with his right hand and pointed it at Hunk's temple, "Bang, you are dead."

"Ha ha. Very funny Keith."

"Who said I am joking? I just want you to be careful. And not paying attention does not mean that you are being careful."

"Got it, cap."

"Good. I would hate to send home a very sad letter to your family. Understand."

Hunk looked at Keith, "I understand. Lower the music and pay more attention."

"Better. Now where is Pidge at?"

"Said something about following a lead."

"Ok. Jase is coming to take your place. I want you in your flight suit. We are going to practice."

Hunk groaned, "Oh come on Chief. I am not that good."

"Which is why I want you to practice your flying. I don't think you were taught right at the academy. That is why we are also going to teach you right."

"We being…."

"Sven and me."

"No Lance?"

"He is too advanced with how he flies. And besides he has no patience. I want you to learn the basic moves."

"All over again." Hunk sighed.

"It will be for the best, Hunk."

"I hope so."

"Now go and get on your flight suit. We are going through the basic maneuvers. I will wait here until Jase arrives."

"On my way, cap." Hunk got up and grabbed his CD player and left.

Instead of Jase arriving first, it was Pidge and Larmina that arrived before the captain of the guards.

"Uh, Keith you might want to look at this file." Pidge handed the file to Keith.

"It is in…" Before Keith could go on, he was interrupted.

"It says that Adele Du Mont's families bodies were never found." Larmina explained.

"That does not make sense. No Drules ever take prisoners. They are much happier to kill and to level everything in sight when they raid. Unless…" Keith narrowed his eyes. "Both of you tell no one. Understand? Pidge I want you to watch Lady Du Mont very carefully."

"Already working on making a tracking device and it is almost done. The only question is where to put it. It is very small and can be hidden easily. But…." Pidge supplied only to be interrupted.

"I know where it can go. She wears a necklace that she never takes off. It was a gift from her mother." Larmina offered.

"Perfect." Keith committed.

"I can put it on the locket. When she is asleep." Larmina volunteered. "If you trust me enough."

"I think I do trust you. But I have a question. Why didn't you tell Coran about this?" Keith wanted to know.

"Everyone here thinks that I am a silly little girl and can not form a serious thought in my head."

"Well, we don't." Pidge declared. He was starting to like Larmina. He found that she was highly intelligent and quick witted. And she also expressed an interest that she wanted to be taught in how to use a computer. He even agreed to teach her. Since that was the bargain that she wanted, he considered it that he got off easily.

"Thank you both. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"There still are plenty of places that think of women as being the weakest of people. I have met a lot of women that are very strong. Physically and mentally. And I think you are one." Keith committed to his new agent of sorts.

"You both are the only people that I have met that thinks women are worth more than just a trophy wife and mother to a mans children."

"No problem. I just hope that you are good at keeping a secret."

"I can keep a secret. And I like to think that I am a good actress."

"Very well. Also can you keep a bit of an eye on her without her knowing?"

"I have been doing it for a while now. As well as listening to the castle gossip. There is nothing left for me to do. The gossip does get interesting after a while if there is nothing else to do."

"So if we have any questions come and see you." Keith smiled at his informant.

"If not me then Allura. She also listens to the gossip mill as well."

Keith looked over at Pidge and smiled, "Really? We are going to have to talk to the both of you then." He then handed over the file to Larmina, "please put this in a safe place, if you do not mind."

Larmina took it, "Not at all." Before walking away, "Pidge remember what I said. You owe me. So I expect my first lesson in computers starting tomorrow." Larmina then quickly walked away before he could say anything.

Keith then turned toward Pidge, "You know she really likes you, right?"

"Uh huh." Pidge sighed out.

"And if you are not careful, Pidge, you might end up marrying her." Sven who was just entering the control room with Lance stated aloud. Both of their hair still wet from the showers.

"How much did you hear?" Keith asked. He did not want the others involved in this yet. He wanted the proper evidence first. Lance being the main reason why.

"Just the part where someone is going to give her lessons in computers." Lance slapped Pidge on the back, "Pidge you dog, I did not think that you had it in you."

"We are just friends." Pidge protested.

"And that is how it starts. First, it starts out as an acquaintance then a friendship starts then which leads to dating then ya pop the question, then comes marriage and then finally a whole lot of ankle bitters." Lance barked out laughing. Pidge's face turned red.

"Who is Pidge marrying and having kids with?" Hunk asked as he entered. Jase followed him as well.

"Larmina, it appears." Sven announced.

"I am not marrying her!" Pidge called out. Why did they have to gang up on him?

"He is in denial." Lance through in. Jase was grinning like crazy. He knew that there would not be a dull moment with them around.

"Buddy, there is nothing wrong with getting married." Hunk offered.

"Contrary to what Lance and Sven say." Keith offered. "I still say that marriage would be good for the both of you."

"Really Keith? Because I remember a nice woman who wants to marry you to one of her daughters." Lance smirked at his friend.

If Keith thought that payback was over he was wrong. Sven stood back with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He never got tired of listening to Lance rile Keith about something or other.

"On to a different subject. Pidge I am glad you are already in your flight suit, as we are practicing." Keith quickly changed the subject.

"Yes!" Lance whopped and punched the air. He needed to fly like he need to breath. He did not wait around but ran and jumped into the chute to his lion.

Hunk groaned. He really did not like heights and flying. He then started to walk to his chute.

Pidge and Sven looked at each other and shrugged. This was probably what they were going to go through every single time. They and Keith also started walking to their chutes.

Once arriving, Lance felt Red in his head.

"Hello, Red." Lance called out. No longer feeling weird about having a talk with his lion.

_Hello, my pilot. _Lance patted the side of the mouth as he entered.

"Are ya ready for some fun?" Lance seated himself in the seat and started to buckle himself in.

_With you flying me. Always._

"Great news! Sven and Blue have bonded. But ya already knew that. Didn't ya?" Red seemed to laugh in agreement.

_Blue is very happy with his pilot. They are just alike._

"Sven is bipolar, red. He is quiet one minute, the next he has a terrible temper that he can barely control. Just like a river that I know of back in Alabama. And Hunk is almost done bonding. He just needs a bit of confidence with his flying."

_Hmmmm. They sound alike. And Yellow told me they are almost done. _

"From what it sounds like. Is that they are exactly alike. Both are down to earth. Are strong and dependable."

_You have been talking to Coran._

"When ya get passed the boring drabble. He is pretty interesting."

_That leaves just two more. I think that Black will be bonded with his pilot first._

"You are right. I think. Although Keith is so level headed and by the book at times I think he is a walking rule book."

_In other words he needs to get laid._

"What? It is not really his fault. He has obsessive compulsive disorder. Everything has to be just so."

_Your thoughts. _

"Ehhh. You are right. Or I should. I am right. As always." Red started to laugh. Lance finished going through the preflight checklist and started up his lion.

Thirty minutes later, Lance was flying through the air looking for his friends. He found them outside the castle. He was always going to be a bit later than the others since the volcano was the furthest away. Well he was not going to say that he was out hot dogging it. They all knew him. So they would certainly know that he loved to fly or to practice a bit on his own. And since red was the best he ever flown, then he had to have some fun. Red also enjoyed it. This pilot was predestined for him.

"Glad you could make it, Lance." Keith started.

"Well, I had to grace you all with my appearance."

"Lance…" Keith warned.

"You should be grateful that I did not charge you anything."

"Uh, guys. We got company." Jase broke through their chatter.

"Alright! Time to blast some Drules out of the sky!" Lance yelled.

"Lance, conserve your excitement. Jase, are the troops ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then start the defenses and shields around the castle. First warn the inhabitants of what is going to happen.

"The people have been warned. The majority are already going to the caves."

"Ok. And the rest."

"The ones that are soldiers or recruits have volunteered to stay. As well as a few others that includes those that can not move like very old and sick as well as the new mothers. And a few others. They are going into the shelter with the princess and her royal house."

"Good."

"And the defenses are now operating as well as the shields are up."

"Just in time. Look, Keith." Sven called out after running a scan.

Keith looked down at the radar and whistled. Lotor was not kidding. There were three battle stars, a transport ship for at least one hundred soldiers, and then that included a flagship and then there were close to thirty other ships.

:Everybody ready?" Affirmatives were heard from all of the pilots. Then thinking quickly, "Lance unless necessary, do not break battle formation."

"OH, come on Keith." Lance groaned.

"No buts. This time obey orders. And remember what Everett said."

"Kentucky whisky is the best. Because that is so wrong on so many levels." Lance began. "Everyone knows that Irish whiskey is best."

"That is not true. Vodka is best. Always take Pidge to the track and casinos when numbers are involved." Sven included.

"Hey." Pidge called out.

"Little buddy you know it is true." Hunk explained.

"Hunk is right, Pidge. I mean you are a mathematical genius. I mean how many casinos have you been banned out of for counting cards?" Sven came back with. "it is in your file, Pidge."

"You are both right. I guess." Pidge conceded.

"No and no. And Pidge we are having a little talk about not taking advantage of the people on Arus."

"Well, refresh our memories. Oh, perfect leader of ours." Lance came back with.

"We are to be on the defensive for a year."

"Keith, I gotta tell ya. Red is not happy with that."

"Those are our orders. They fire first."

"They we can blow them to hell!" Lance called out.

"Then we can attack. But remember what I said Lance. Fly in battle formation."

"Until absolutely necessary." Lance knew it would be soon enough.

"And we are to watch each other's backs. So no going solo on this one. Understood, Lance?" No answer. "Lance." Still no answer. "LANCE!"

"Alright. Fine. No going solo." Then a pause, "But can I lead the charge?"

"I will lead. Pidge and Sven to either side of me. Hunk in between them. And then you Lance."

"The caboose again." Lance sighed out.

"It will not be for long, Lance. With all of those ships headed our way." Pidge intoned.

"Enough. Here they come!" Sven called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lotor sat on the command chair on his flagship. He grinned in a very smug way when he saw what they sent out to fight him. Only five craft. This would be very easy.

"Sir, report." A technician responded. "It appears as though there is only five air craft that we will be facing. And the castle now has defenses around it as well as a force field."

"No matter we will pulverize everything. Everyone dies. Everyone but the princess. She is mine."

"Sir, it is nothing like I have never seen in defenses."

"What?"

"All of the weaponry is new. The equipment everything. It is the best technology I have seen in a long time. Instead of the guns and missiles that we know of, they appear to have the experimental lasers the scientists are rumored to be working on at the GA."

"No matter. We will defeat them anyway. And tell the other commanders to try and save all of that technology for the Drule empire. We can use their own weapons against them."

Just then the battle started…

XXXXXXX

I have decided to have the attack on the next chapter. This was just a filler of sorts.

In it I will go in and use air tech words like dive, barrel roll inside loop and so forth. I will also leave you a bookmark of where to go to get the definitions of the words or slang.

*On a certain show My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding it actually shows what young girls have to go through by wearing heavy dresses like that. And it also shows the bruises left on their hips and such. OUCHIE!


	11. Air Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voltron nor it's universe.

After this chapter the others should happen fairly fast s they will be easier to construct.

Which includes:

People bonding and getting to know each other, Voltron forming and a Robeast surprise, a spy using her wiles to try and manipulate a member of the force, the war going much better and the castle being rebuilt, people starting to come out of the caves, a town being built not far from the castle, trade resuming with an GA convoy that also reunites two family members and Paul Everett and his wife Victoria also decide to move to the planet to help as a new military advisor, an army being rebuilt during which women start to become more vocal and start to take strides in deciding their own fates in short the traditions of the past start to fade away, a spy revealed, Romelle and trouble at Pollux introduced, Sven falling for her, a new plan forms of taking away a pilot or two to leave Voltron armless, Sven decides to quit the GA and help out on Pollux and in doing so marries Romelle, a new pilot, the trouble with suitors, Prince Faulk fools almost everyone, Zarkon and Merla marry each other a Drule civil war erupts. And many more ideas.

What do you think as this is the basic of what I have planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castle of the Lions

Control Room

Allura and Larmina decided to be in the control room with Jase and a few other soldiers while the battle was ongoing. They had everyone else that would go evacuated to the shelter for safety reasons.

The only ones who would not go were Coran, Trinity and Galaxy. The three of them stayed for various reasons.

For Coran, Allura and Larmina were daughters to him and he would not leave their sides. Nanny was almost forced into the shelter after she found out about the girls not leaving the control room.

Trinity was not only loyal but also a very good friend and would never leave her best friend, Larmina. What started out as a working relationship turned into something deeper than friends and into a sister by choice.

Galaxy felt that she stayed underground for far too long. Literally. She wanted to be right beside the action as well as her princess. She was after all a true Arusian.

All were there and heard what went on during the battle. And they were all very nervous to see how their saviors' flying really was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planet Doom

Throne Room

A young Drule that is a communication officer enters the throne room. He knows that he has a better chance of surviving the encounter with King Zarkon than he ever would with Prince Lotor.

King Zarkon might be a ruthless warrior. But he still actually had more sense than the Prince did. Everyone was not looking foreword when the prince ascended the throne.

The officer bowed low to his king. He waited till the king gave him his order. He had a very healthy dose of respect for the king.

"Rise."

"The information from the Alliance as requested, my lord."

"Very good. Now precede." While King Zarkon and Prince Lotor were just alike in many ways, but he, King Zarkon, unlike his son, was patient. And while he was king and had the attitude that went with it, he actually respected his soldiers for their ability and cared about his Empire.

"The leader is…."

King Zarkon cut off the communication officer, "Tell me something I do not know. As I already know the basics. I need to know their strengths and weaknesses."

"Commander Kogane is very honorable, a strict disciplinarian, and has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and in short is a perfectionist. He is also a brilliant strategist and very by the book. And he has a very short temper which he tries to control."

"Sounds like what a commander should be. Go on." King Zarkon waved his right hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Sven Holgerson, is the best navigator the Alliance has ever had whose studies at the academy were put as an example so much so the head of navigation kept him there to help train students in navigation. As well as he is one of the best tacticians and is bipolar. He is patient but also has a very bad temper when pushed too far. And he helps to keep peace between Commander Kogane and Lt. McClain."

"Hmmmm."

"Lt. Lance McClain is one of the best pilots that has ever flown. He is brilliant yet he is impatient, a daredevil, vain, cocky and the most insubordinate and undisciplined of all of the five Alliance troops. He has more vices than the others and is carefree. He would rather be alone wolf with his actions as those at earth would call him. But he is very much a people person and because of that he can gauge a person and their personality just by talking to them for a couple of minutes. He is also a very good shot with his gun, as he was a skeet shooting champion and it could not be confirmed but he also won a lot of underground bare knuckled fist fights that are illegal. He also likes to bend the rules in his favor and knows many different ways to get by that are legal yet almost illegal."

"Of all of them, he will probably be the most dangerous to deal with, yet he would probably be the first to ignore orders and because of that, it might come in handy. So he is probably the weakest of the soldiers."

"I would not say that, your highness."

King Zarkon narrowed his eyes, "Why not?"

"He was also on Dradin when he was eight years old as it was attacked by you and your soldiers. His entire family was killed before his eyes. So he despises all Drules no matter what."

Zarkon rubbed his head, "So he is really going to be trouble with all of his hate."

"He was the one that did not spare the Drules that tried to surrender after the last attack."

"Too bad he is not a Drule, as he has the fighting ability and stomach for fighting. I would make him one of my supreme commanders. Proceed."

"Tech Sergeant Darrell 'Pidge' Stoker is a computer technetium. He is a very private person but is a loner and unlike McClain hates being around people. He is also very logical as he is also the smartest, even smarter than Maahox. According to his IQ and test to confirm this. He is also a ninja and a third degree black belt in two forms of self defense. While he is the youngest, he is not the most naïve."

"Really, then tell me who is the most gullible."

"That is Tech Sergeant Hunk Garrett's weakness. He is a great engineer. He is strong and has the biggest bleeding heart of them all. He is also the weakest pilot. And he is very loyal and friendly to all. He might be the strongest, but his patience is his greatest strength."

"So, the engineer is their greatest weakness. My informant could probably get some information easily out of him." Zarkon then spat, "Too bad my poor excuse for a son missed out on this information. He is not fit to run this great empire." Zarkon sniffed and then smiled when an idea came to his mind, "Get Queen Merla on the communicator via video screen. I wish to speak with her."

The officer bowed at the waist, "As you wish, your highness."

His plan would be perfect. Unlike his idiot son's plan.

The original plan would be a stroke of genus since that mad scientist Maahox came up with it. But since Lotor would be in charge of it, it would fail gloriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Battle….

The Force was undergoing a Hammerhead. That was were a plane or a jet is stalling and or waiting.

"….Here they come!"

"Remember what I told you. Wait till they fire first. Then start attacking."

"Uh, Keith. They fire first, I get it. But, wouldn't it be better to separate so that we would not be grouped together as sitting ducks and it would be easier to move instead of flying so close." Lance cautioned his friend and commander.

"Keith, Lance does make a very good point." Sven intoned.

"Not you too." Keith groaned. He had hoped that with Sven around he would not have to worry about him and would rely on the Norwegian to help keep Lance in line.

"The Drules could concentrate their weapons on a mass easier and it will be harder to even perform basic maneuvers."

"You do make sense, Sven."

"Hey, that is what I said."

Ignoring Lance, "Spread out, just to make sure we are not an easy target and we can move better. As well close enough to help each other out when needed."

"Now ya are talking."

"Don't go too far Lance." Keith reminded his wayward pilot. No answer, "Lance…"

"Ok, ok."

Lance then dove into a flat spin. Sven and Pidge both performed a wingover.

"Uh, cap…" Hunk gulped. He could fly, alright. For anyone to graduate from the academy they had to know how to fly. But he was not good at doing fancy maneuvers.

"Hunk I want you as my wingman. And just stick to the basics. No fancy flying. Leave that up to the others. In short mainly Lance. Got it?"

"Loud and clear, boss."

Then Lotor came on the communication video screen. "Attention people of Arus! This is the high and mighty Lotor." While he was saying that Keith emailed Pidge having him to disable Lance's audio.

"Sounds like the idiot is trying to make up for a lack of something." Lance joked. But since his radio was not turned on Lotor and the others could not hear what he was saying.

"Crowned prince of the great Drule Empire." Lotor continued on with his speech.

"If the idiot is proud of that fact, his brain is not running on all cylinders," Hmmm… Still no response. The idiot must be ignoring him.

"The scourge of the Galaxy Alliance."

Now this should make the moron rant, "The cadets all make fun of him by putting his picture on dart boards in the recreation rooms to the inside of urinals in the restrooms.""Conquer of numerous systems including the planet, Pollux." Still nothing…

"He is a legend in his own mind." Not only was not the idiot not saying anything, none of the others were even chuckling.

"I, in my never ending generous nature…"

"My dog that was missing for two weeks was more generous when it came to sharing his food bowel when he came back than the idiot will ever be." No one rose to the bait.

"…give you one last chance for the beautiful Crowned Princess Allura to become my wife and rule the vast Drule Empire beside me and you to surrender so that you may live as my slaves! If not, then after my brave soldiers subdue this planet, all will be destroyed!"

"This is Commander Keith Kogane. I speak for all of Arus. The answer is the same as always….NO!"

"So you speak for all?" Everybody else gave affirmatives.

Except Lance. He already figured out that Keith had Pidge mess with his audio on the communicator. He gave a very rude gesture or the bird to Prince Lotor.

Once seeing the gesture, Lotor screamed and ordered his men to open fire. Soon enough, the lion pilots were zigging and zagging to evade the bombs as well as firing.

Lance sent an email to Pidge to reopen his audio since they were now being fired at. After getting the ok from Keith, Pidge did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they separated, the lions were able to move with greater agility and to start to defend themselves. They did not go far fro each other, so they could help defend each other for backups sake.

The castle's defenses were also starting to help as well. It was a test to see how the new weaponry was working. The lasers were already proving to be more efficient and accurate than missiles were. And they could fire in rapid deployment.

Jase and his soldiers decided to take out the troop carrier first. If the troops landed then it would only be a matter of time. Which was why all of the castle's defense was targeted on the carrier first.

They would get it down because Pidge had the control to send a virus of sorts to the ship's defense shields that he created. So within thirty seconds of the virus hitting the ship, they were able to shoot it down. So even if the ships could somehow find a way to get through, there were no hand to hand troops and that would make the battle incredibly hard to win. They then started in on one of the three battle stars. The one being the flagship was well far back once Lotor saw how deadly the new weapons were.

Not only did the Drule forces have to contend with a highly new defense system in the castle. Which included lasers that penetrated their shields like a hot knife through soft butter, but their new defense shields were up and running. So their missiles bounced harmlessly off the protective barrier of the castle.

Everett wasn't kidding when he sent the new and yet unproved systems to the castle. Well it was being proved now. Pidge had also the forethought to attach sensors to the equipment to see what worked what was starting to have or getting hot and what did not work.

Meanwhile:

The lions were free falling into inside and outside spins, flips, easy basic maneuvers and difficult ones. The easy ones being dives, lazy eights, rolls, barrel rolls, chandelles, Pugachev's cobra, standing eights, and many more. While the harder ones happened to be a slow roll that took a lot of control with the lion, Immelwean, a split s, torque roll, flat spin as well as some others. The academy trained their pilots well in dog fighting.

And a few no one had ever seen before. Because the academy did not teach them. Nor anyone else. Compliments of Lance.

This was also a testing ground of sorts for him. He invited new maneuvers which he put down on paper for a few and lot in his head.

He could keep new moves that were just bubbling under the surface start to come out. And so in short the Drules were having a hard time keeping up with him and his moves since they had no idea what he was doing so they could not even keep up him.

Within thirty minutes, two of the battle stars were destroyed. While the flag ship was getting out of there as fast as it could. In short Lotor just left the others there while he got out of there.

Everyone in the control room was watching. At first, they were on edge but once the troop carrier was destroyed, they felt better. And when they shot down two other battle stars, and Lotor got out of there, they knew the battle was theirs. While the force was stopping or shooting down the battle fighters cheer after cheer went up.

With the force, the defense of the planet was now assured. But while the people at the castle were celebrating, the force had a job to do.

With Pidge and Sven they flew like graceful dancers during Swan Lake. They effortlessly skimmed their lions through the sky making it look like something so simple yet very deadly that the lions were extensions of themselves. The Drules who went up against them stood no chance. They may not have flown together long but their aerobatics just clicked and blended well together.

While flying, the Drule flight commander discovered that the best strategy was to divide the force. So they went about doing it.

The Drules were not taught how to dog fight like the GA was. But they had brutality. And they through themselves totally against the force. They also started to divide them up.

Keith and Hunk were looking out for each other. When one would get shot at the other would hit the attacker or shoot down the attacker. But they got separated. Luckily, Hunk joined Pidge and Sven.

Keith was holding his own but was being fired on by all sides. Whenever he would shoot down one, another one or two would take their place. Finally, he was able to get most of the down, but he could not shake the last one. Black lion actually got hit and he could not move the lion properly.

"Guys, I am hit and got one on my tail."

"We are busy ourselves with unwanted guest." Sven shot a Drule ship while diving to get out of the way from another Drule ship.

Pidge4 and Hunk were busy trying to shoot down Drule ships while staying out of range. Neither of them were going to have their lions hit.

"Need a paw?" Lance asked over the radio.

"Lance I need some help here."

"What was that, I did not hear ya." Lance shot down a ship.

"Quit messing around and get over here!" Keith called out. Nothing, "LANCE!"

Still nothing. But then Lance surprised everyone by flying toward Keith and straight toward the Drule ship, shooting it down. Lance then offered some support by joining Keith.

"Just had to go and show off."

"Can't ya just say thanks?"

"I will once you actually fly right. I mean that was suicidal."

"No one saw that coming."

"And you wonder why I do not want you to train Hunk."

"That was low Keith. Really low. I would not let anything happen to him."

"One of you flying like that is enough. I do not need two you flying that bad."

"My flying is not bad! It is perfect."

"For a maniac." Keith spat out.

By that time, what was left of the fleet quickly left back to planet Doom. Some barely able to fly. The ships were going to report back to the Drules of what the force was capable of. Out of 1,500 that left, only 456 returned.

The soldiers were not the ones that were going to be in trouble. It was Prince Lotor that Zarkon was going to take to count.

Once landing back at their resting places, the lions started to recharge. And after the lions were repaired. The force had a meeting in Keith's office.

"Alright, first thing first. Hunk, Sven and I will start to retrain you."

"Yeah, I was wondering who was your instructor back at the academy? Lance asked.

"Josser."

"That jerk….?" Lance did not like him. He never trained anyone right. "He is more concerned about his standing in the academy and the politics around there than his students." But the feeling was mutual when Lance showed up Josser when he was learning to fly.

"Well, don't worry Hunk. You will be trained right." Sven assured his friend.

"Don't worry, guys you are not the only ones who will be training someone. Right Pidge?" Lance grinned at his friend.

Pidge got a weird look on his face and groaned, "Larmina."

"Now to go over what just happened…."

Thirty minutes later….

"Well that is about it. Except, Lance…." The others sat back to watch the soon to be bickering. Looking at each of them when they said something.

"Ya can't say noth'n about my flying. It was perfect."

"It was suicidal." Keith exclaimed.

"It saved your hide."

"That is not the point."

"I know it is. I mean they did not expect what I did.""No one expected it. The academy does not teach them. They are not even in any of the books."

"I made up those moves."

"Just then?"

"Some of em."

"But…"

"Keith ya can argue all ya want about that but they did not know what hit em."

"Well. Fine. But, when I say stop it, you stop it. Got it."

"Well…."

"Lance…."

"If necessary, I will stop." Lance rolled his eyes.

"We will discuss this later in depth."

Before anyone said anything else, Coran knocked and entered when Keith gave the ok. "Her supreme highness wishes to see all of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once arriving in the throne room, the guys saw the princess there with all of the people of the castle. Everyone from the soldiers to the children. Nanny even stood besides the princess. Instead of looking stern she was actually smiling and crying. Looking at everyone most people were crying. Even the old men and a few of the soldiers.

The princess stood in front of her throne on a dais. Larmina was right beside her, nanny, and then Trinity and Adele beside her. Coran went and stood behind the throne.

"Gentlemen, come forward." Allura called.

"Hey, didn't I see this on Star Wars as well as the Three Musketeers?" Lance asked.

"Not the time or the place." Keith murmured.

Once arriving in front of the Dais, the princess stepped forward. "All of Arus owes each and everyone of you brave men a debt. A debt of not only your bravery but also for giving us hope. In wartime, hope comes in short supply. But thanks to everything you did, you have helped us beyond just fighting off the Drules. You have given us a peace of mind back. And that means more to us than all of the money in the world. You will be rewarded for what you have done. I know that thank you is not adequate, but thanks is all that we have as of now. But you will always have our eternal gratitude."

Keith stepped forward, "Princess Allura, citizens of Arus, you do not have to reward us. Nor even thank us. It is our job to protect people and our pleasure to as well. We have given our oaths and honor to the GA. It is everything to us to bring peace to not only this world but also the galaxy and even the universe. And maybe someday, we will able to defeat the Drule empire for good."

That brought cheers from everyone. The people started to surround the force and touch their backs and arms. The people started chanting 'LIONS' all around. For everyone knew that the war was going to start turning in their favor very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Star Wars belongs to Lucas Film Ltd. And the movie the Three Musketeers that I refereed to belongs to Disney.

The flight maneuvers are on Wikipedia Aerobatic maneuver. It not only tells about hem but also shows them as well in diagrams.

The chapter was kind of short, I know. But I wanted to get the first air battle on with.


End file.
